


The Forgotten Cousin

by Courtney_Wilkes



Series: The Forgotten... [1]
Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-12 02:13:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 23
Words: 23,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28877769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Courtney_Wilkes/pseuds/Courtney_Wilkes
Relationships: Alice Cullen/Jasper Hale, Annabeth Swan/Emmett Cullen, Bella Swan/Edward Cullen, Carlisle Cullen/Esme Cullen, Charlie Swan & Annabeth Swan, Charlie Swan & Bella Swan, Charlie Swan & Renée Dwyer, Emma Swan/Charlie Stone (mentioned), James/Victoria, Original Female Character(s)/Emmett Cullen, Original Female Character(s)/Original Male Character(s), Renee Dwyer/Phil Dwyer, Rosalie Hale/Logan Cullen, Rosalie Hale/Original Male Character(s)
Series: The Forgotten... [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2117892
Kudos: 3





	1. Annabeth Stone

Full Name: Annabeth River Swan (nee Stone)

Nicknames:  
• Ann  
• Anna  
• Beth

Hair: Dirty Blonde

Eyes: Green

Age: 18

Birthday: October 30th, 1986

Height: 5’7”

Skin color: Pale

Family:  
Emma Swan — mother (dead)  
Charlie Stone — father (dead)  
Charlie Swan — uncle (alive)  
Renee Dwyer — aunt (alive)  
Isabella “Bella” Swan — cousin (alive)  
Phil Dwyer — step-uncle (alive)  
Hope Jones — cousin (alive)  
Peter Jones — uncle (alive)  
Jenny Mills — aunt (alive)

Love Interest: Emmett Cullen

Friends: Alice, Esme, Jasper, Rosalie, Carlisle, Jacob, Paul, Leah, Seth, Bella, Edward, Logan

Hobbies: Dancing, drawing, playing instruments, writing, photography

Abilities: Chronokinesis (the ability to control the flow of time)

Personality: Introverted, shy, protective of Bella, strong-hearted

Tattoo(s):  
• A "Veni, Vidi, Vici" tattoo on her left wrist


	2. Prologue

Hey there! I’m Annabeth. Annabeth Swan. I’m the cousin of the famous Bella Swan. Her dad is my mother’s younger brother. I have been living with Uncle Charlie ever since I was one year old. Why, you ask?

You see, when I was just one year old, my parents were killed by some wack-job who drained all the blood from their bodies. The wack-job broke in and drank their blood, like he’s a vampire of some kind.

Uncle Charlie was devastated to find them dead as he loved my mom. He and Aunt Renee were given custody of me but Uncle Charlie pushed for becoming my guardian.

Uncle Peter and Aunt Jenny lived in La Push, but they knew how much my mom was to my uncle. And besides, my mom had it in her will that I was to stay with Uncle Charlie if they were gone. Uncle Charlie had submitted a request to the Government to change my last name to Swan as the person who killed my parents may come back for me.

And now it’s seventeen years. There was a new family that moved to Forks, the Cullens. I had a crush on one of the single guys, Emmett. Edward was okay, but he seems to be made for Bella, I figured.

Anyhoo, this is my story with Emmett Cullen.


	3. Chapter 3

~~~~~~Annabeth’s P.O.V.~~~~~~

I woke up with a smile on my face. Why was I smiling? My favorite cousin was coming! You see, Bella and I are cousins and we are as close as cousins can get. I was living with Uncle Charlie for most of my life. Ever since Mom and Dad died. They were killed by some maniac that drained them dry. Mom was Uncle Charlie’s older sister, so I was the eldest Swan girl. I got up from my bed and ran to Uncle Charlie’s room.

“Get up! Get up!” I laughed as I jumped on his bed. “Bella’s coming! Bella’s coming!”

Uncle Charlie groaned as I got down and kissed his cheek.

“Come on!” I squealed as I ran to the bathroom to get ready.

“We have until noon to get her, Annabeth.” Uncle Charlie reminded me as he walked down to the living room.

I got ready and headed downstairs. I made us breakfast as I texted Alice. Alice Cullen. You see, Alice and I became friends when she and her family first came to Forks, Washington my sophomore year. We met in design class the day she and her siblings enrolled.

She was dating Jasper. Her brother, Logan, was dating Jasper’s twin sister, Rosalie. Edward and Emmett are the only ones who aren’t in a relationship. I have a little, okay, huge crush on Emmett ever since then. Noon came around as Uncle Charlie and I got in the police cruiser. When we got to the airport, I saw that Bella’s plane had landed.

“She’s coming! She’s coming!” I jumped up and down.

“Calm down, Annabeth.” Uncle Charlie looks around, embarrassed.

I stopped as I looked for Bella.

“Bella!” I squealed as I saw my cousin.

“Annabeth!” She squealed back as we ran towards each other.

We tackled each other, causing us to fall down. We laughed as Uncle Charlie came up to us. He picked up one of Bella’s suitcases as he shook his head at us.

“Bella.” He said as he hugs her as well. “I missed you.”

“I missed you too, Dad.” Bella replied. “But I missed Annabeth more.”

I grinned as we wrapped our arms around each other, carrying a suitcase each. We headed to the police cruiser. Bella and I placed her bags into the trunk. As Uncle Charlie drove, there was silence.

“Your hair’s longer.” He broke the silence.

“I cut it the last time I saw you.” Bella replied.

“Guess so.” I laughed. “It grew out.”

“How’s your mom?” He asked.

“She’s good.” Bella replied.

More silence. We passed a sign: “The City Of Forks Welcomes You - Pop. 3247.”

Bella sighed.

Make that 3248, I thought.

Then I smirked. As Charlie was driving, I put my finger in my mouth and put it in Bella’s ear. She yeeted as Charlie looked at her in shock.

“ANNABETH!” They screamed as I laughed my ass off.


	4. Chapter 4

~~~~~~Annabeth’s P.O.V.~~~~~~

As the cruiser drove through, Bella took in this logging town. Every storefront has a wood carving. The Timber Museum’s sign is two loggers sawing a stump. The police station was a small wooden building across from City Hall. The cruiser pulls up to the two-story house. A woodshed full of firewood. There’s a small boat in the garage, fishing gear, an old buoy. Bella climbs out and smiled.

Home.

Bella, Uncle Charlie, and I carried in her bags. The house isn’t stylish, the only new thing here is a Flat Screen T.V., but it’s comfortable, lived in. Lots of fishing memorabilia; photos of Uncle Charlie fishing with Billy Black. Handmade cards to “Daddy” and photos of Bella and I. Even pictures of Mom and Dad. Bella winces at a photo of herself, age 7, in a tutu as she was sitting stubbornly on the ground.

“I put Grandpa’s old desk in your room.” Uncle Charlie told Bella. “And I cleared some shelves in the bathroom.”

“That’s right, one bathroom.” Bella winced.

“Be lucky,” I reminded her. “You get to share with me.”

She nodded as her eyes land on a photo of a much younger Uncle Charlie and Aunt Renee, on vacation, beaming with love.

“I’ll just put these up in your room?” Uncle Charlie asked.

“I can do it.” Bella replied.

They both reached for the bags, bumping one another awkwardly. Bella backed off, letting Uncle Charlie carry the bags upstairs. I snickered as I followed them. I looked around my room as I saw my bed. The walls were colored sea green, my favorite color.

I sighed as I saw my parents’ wedding picture over my bed. I missed them as I heard a honk outside. Bella and I ran across the hall and looked out the window to see a faded red truck pull up next to my car as we both exited to find Uncle Charlie greeting the driver, Jacob. The two of them help Jacob’s father, Billy, into a wheelchair.

“Bella, you remember Billy Black?” He asked her as we walked up to them.

I remembered that Billy’s wife helped me when I lost my own parents.

“Glad you’re finally here.” Billy told us. “Charlie hasn’t shut up about it since you told him you were coming.”

“Keep exaggerating, I’ll wheel you down the hill.” Uncle Charlie joked.

“Right after I ram you in the ankles.” Billy replied back as he took several rolls at Charlie, who dodges.

Jacob shook his head at the two fathers as he shyly approached Bella and I.

“I’m Jacob.” He told us. “We made mud pies together when we were little kids.”

“Yeah…I think I remember…” Bella replied.

“You better.” I shot back. “You shoved a bunch of worms down my pants.”

Jacob smiled as Bella laughed in embarrassment.

“Are they always like this?” Bella asked as we saw Uncle Charlie and Billy.

“It’s getting worse with old age.” Jacob replied as Uncle Charlie then patted the hood of the truck, addressing Bella.

“So what do you think of your homecoming gift?” He asked.

“No way. The truck is for me?” Bella asked.

“Just bought it off Billy, here.” Uncle Charlie told us.

“I rebuilt the engine and—” Jacob told her.

“It’s perfect!” Bella squealed as she ran to the truck.

Jacob eagerly joined her as she jammed the door into his side. I snickered as Bella blushed.

“Okay, so you gotta double pump the clutch when you shift, but—” Jacob told her.

He handed her the keys as she climbed in.

“Maybe I can give you a ride to school?” She asked him.

“I go to school on the reservation.” Jacob told her.

“Too bad. Would’ve been nice to know at least one person.” Bella sighed as she got out.

“You know me, Bella.” I scoffed, faking shock.

Bella shook her head as we headed back inside.

~next day~

I drove into the parking lot as Bella followed me in her truck, which backfires, drawing attention to us. I parked into an empty parking lot as Bella parks next to me. She was mortified. All eyes are on her as she climbs out of her truck and steps in a puddle, soaking her sneakers.

I glared at everyone as they looked away. She slinked, following me, toward school. Bella and I made our way through kids who stared openly; a few brave ones say hi. They’re all talking about us. Bella hates it. I glared at them. Bella followed me as we looked for our next class. That’s when Eric appeared in our path.

“You’re Isabella Swan, the new girl. Hi.” He smiled at us. “I’m Eric. The eyes and ears of this place. Anything you need. Tour guide, lunch date, shoulder to cry on.”

Bella just looks at him as I held a face of confusion.

Is he for real? I thought as I stared at him. He is never like this. But then again, he was like this when it came to me.

“I’m kind of the ‘suffer in silence’ type.” Bella replied.

“Sure.” I rolled my eyes, Bella elbowing me in the arm.

“Good headline for the feature.” Eric told us. “I’m on the paper and you’re news, baby, front page.”

“I, no, I’m not news. I’m, seriously, not at all.” Bella stuttered.

“Which means no in Bella language.” I interpreted.

“Whoa, chillax. No feature.” Eric sighed.

“Would you mind just pointing me toward Mr. Vamer’s class?” Bella asked him.

“I’ll see you later, Bella.” I said as I headed to my art class.

When I walked into the classroom, I saw Emmett sitting alone in the back. He was looking out the window as I sat in the front. When class began, I saw Emmett smiling at me. I smiled back as I blushed. His smile is so cute! I took a deep breath as my heartbeat quickened.

When the bell rang, I headed to the gym. The boys’ basketball team ran drills on half the basketball court. A girls’ volleyball game occupies the other half. Bella and I, in gym clothes, played as Bell avoided the volleyball like it’s radioactive. An energetic, athletic team captain, Jessica, motivated the players.

“Block it, Chloe! Yeah! Good attack!” She exclaimed.

Unfortunately, the volleyball heads toward Bella. She closes her eyes and flails at it, smacking it. It flew off court and beaned Mike in the head.

“Bella the Klutz attacks again.” I joked as Bella rolled her eyes at me.

“Ow!” He whined.

“Are you alright? I warned them not to make me play.” Bella told him.

“It’s only a flesh wound.” Mike replied as he grinned and she smiled, relieved.

The bell rings, class over.

“You’re Isabella, right?” He asked.

“Just Bella.” I replied for Bella as I walked up to him. “My cousin.”

“I’m Mike. Newton.” He looked at us a second too long, clearly taken by my cousin.  
I rolled my eyes at Jessica appeared, stepping between them. Subtle, but possessive as she nudged Mike.

“She’s got a great spike, doesn’t she?” She asked. “So, you’re from Arizona, right? Aren’t people supposed to be tan down there?”

“That’s why they kicked her/me out.” Bella and I said together.

Mike laughs, and because he does, Jessica does. Bella just felt uncomfortable with the attention. We got changed and headed to the cafeteria. I followed Bella, Mike, and Jessica as we carry our trays to a table. Eric appeared and squished into a seat next to Bella.

“Mike, you met my home girl Bella?” He asked.

“Your home girl?” Mike asked as he chased Eric.

“It’s like first grade all over again, and you’re the shiny new toy.” Jessica explained.

Bella smiled awkwardly. Suddenly, a flashbulb blinded Bella. She looked up at the photographer, Angela, Jessica’s sweet, low key, insecure friend. Also my friend as she handed me a cheese stick.

“Sorry, needed a candid for the feature.” Angela told us.

“Feature’s dead, Angela. Don’t bring it up again.” Eric told her as he came up. “I got your back, baby.”

“Guess we’ll just run another editorial on teen drinking.” Angela sighed in defeat.

“Sorry. There’s always eating disorders or Speedo padding on the swim team.” Bella told her.

“Wait, that’s a good one…” Angela smiled as Bella looked up.

Her eyes follow Logan, Rosalie, Jasper and Alice as they walked inside. I knew she was confused by their appearances. They were all chalky pale, purplish shadows under their eyes and all devastatingly beautiful. They had golden eyes, which has always baffled me a they don’t seem human. Bella leaned over to Jessica and Angela.

“Who are they?” She asked.


	5. Logan Cullen

Full Name: Logan Hugh Cullen

Nicknames:  
• Lo-go  
• Hugh  
• Lolo

Hair: Brown hair

Eyes: Brown (when human), Red (as a newborn), Golden (as an animal drinker), Black (when thirsty)

Age: 20

Birthday: Doesn’t remember

Height: 6’0”

Skin Color: Pale

Family:  
Stefan Hughes - father (dead)  
Caroline Hughes - mother (dead)

Love Interest: Rosalie Hale

Friends: Alice, Esme, Emmett, Jasper, Rosalie, Carlisle, Bella, Edward, Annabeth

Hobbies: Reading

Abilities: None

Personality: Sarcastic, same as Emmett

Tattoos:  
• A tattoo of a lion's face with a clock over its right eye and a rose under its chin on his right arm


	6. Chapter 6

~~~~~~Annabeth’s P.O.V.~~~~~~

“The Cullens.” Angela told her.

Jessica leaned in, swinging into gossip mode.

“Doctor and Mrs. Cullen’s foster kids.” Jessica added. “They all moved down here from Alaska two years ago.”

“They kinda keep to themselves.” Angela told us.

“They do?” Bella asked.

“Because they’re all together.” Jessica told us. “Like, together together. The blonde girl, Rosalie, and the brown-haired guy, Logan.”

Bella looked at them.

“…they’re a thing. I’m not even sure that’s legal.” Jessica continued.

“Jess, they’re not actually related.” I reminded her.

“But they live together. And the little dark haired girl, Alice, she’s really weird…” Jessica sighed. “…she’s with Jasper, the blonde who looks like he’s in pain. I mean, Dr. Cullen’s like this foster dad slash match maker.”

“Maybe he’ll adopt me.” Angela joked.

“Perhaps.” I laughed as Bella saw Edward and Emmett enter.

Edward was lanky, with untidy, bronze colored hair. He seems inwardly turned, mysterious. Emmett, however, was huge like a bear, with dark hair. Bella can’t take her eyes off Edward. I smirked as I realized she’s attracted to him.

“Who’re they?” Bella asked.

“That’s Edward and Emmett Cullen.” Jessica told her.

Suddenly, Edward looks over as if he heard Jessica from across the room. His eyes met Bella’s. But he seemed confused. Bella quickly looked away.

“They’re totally gorgeous, obviously. But apparently, no one here is good enough for them. Like I care.” She scoffed.

She does, I thought as I smirked. She asked them both out and they rejected her!

“Anyway, don’t waste your time.” Jessica told her.

“I wasn’t planning on it.” Bella lied.

I knew she was lying. I kicked her shin as she glared at me. I smirked at her, knowing she’s lying. But Bella can’t help but peek at Edward again. He’s staring at her outright now, with a slightly frustrated expression that unnerves Bella. My eyes made contact with Emmett as he smiled at me.

I smiled back and turned back to Jessica and Angela. She hid behind her hair. When the bell rang, I said bye to Bella and headed to my AP Biology class. I walked in and sat down at my new seat. We had our seats changed. As I got my books out, I heard everyone whisper all of a sudden. I looked up and saw Emmett at the front of the class.

I noticed Emmett looking up at me. I blushed as he smiled at me. All the girls glared at me as the guys shot Emmett a glare. When he sat down next to me. Emmett slightly stiffened. His eyes turned black. He grabbed onto the edge of the table, crumbling it slightly. No one noticed.

“Today we’ll be observing the behavior of planaria, a.k.a. flatworms.” Mrs. Evans said as she distributes two petri dishes per table. “We’re going to cut them in half, then watch them regenerate into two. They are considered zombie worms. No matter what you do to them, they won’t die.”

“Ew no.” I scoffed as I looked at them. “Worms. I hate them like I hate Umbridge.”

Emmett slowly laughed as he took a dish, then slid the second one across the table to me. I took it as I saw Emmett’s hands clench under the table. I was confused. When the bell rang, Emmett bolted out the door. Other kids and I exit a moment later. I looked down the hall but Emmett was gone. I met up with Bella at our lockers. We head to the administration office but Bella nearly turns. We saw Edward sweet-talking the administrator.

“There must be something open sixth period. Physics? Biochem?” Edward asked.

“No, every class is full. I’m afraid you’ll have to stay in biology. I’m so sorry.” She told him.

Bella blanches. The woman saw us and gestures for us to wait a minute. But Edward suddenly straightens as if sensing Bella. He slowly turns to glare at her with piercing, hate-filled eyes. She backs to the wall, hugging herself, suddenly chilled with fear. I glared at him as he ignores me.

“I’ll just…endure it.” Edward replied as he strides out the door.

When we were done, we heard to our cars. I knew Bella was upset. Edward did the same thing as Emmett. Edward climbs into a shiny new silver Volvo with the Cullens, while Bella, upset, hurries to her truck. The many eyes were still watching her and adds insult to injury. I got to my car as I saw Emmett loping at me.

Why am I feeling this way? I don’t even know him, I’m only friends with his sister, I thought.

Finally, I reached my car and opened it, getting it.

“Jerk.” I said as I started my car. I drove out of the parking lot.

I saw Emmett looking at me in the mirror. He had guilt and sadness in his eyes. His eyes remained in my mind when I left. Bella followed me in her truck.


	7. Chapter 7

~~~~~~Third Person P.O.V.~~~~~~

A security man was breathing hard. Fear was extremely tight on his terrified face, sweat dripping, breathing in short gasps, trying desperately not to make a sound. He’s crouched in a dark corner. But then he sees a shadow move blindingly fast past him. He jerks around, then another shadow flies past, too fast to follow. He bolts. He ran up a flight of stairs, harsh lights from the exterior of the mill striating him.

He moved as fast as humanly possible. Someone charged after him at an inhuman speed through the maze of pillars and walkways. They dodge skull-crushing beams as they leapt from one floor up to the next, up ladders, scaffolding, beams, up and up, getting closer and closer to the security guard. He desperately ran for his life, looking over his shoulder with terror.

The person was closing in on him, but then he bolted out a door. The guard burst out onto a stair landing, but loses his footing and trips, breaking through the rail and pitching over the side, into the air and stops, hovering mid-air, a yard from the landing. A hand grips his shirt, then yanked him out of the air with incredible strength. His guttural scream was choked short as blood sprayed the landing.

~~~~~~Annabeth’s P.O.V.~~~~~~

Uncle Charlie was sitting in the booth when Bella and I came in. A plate of steak was set in front of him as we sat down. The waitress, Cora, beams at Bella and I as she set a plate of cod and a plate of steak in front of us. Several loggers at the counter offered my cousin welcoming smiles. Bella shrunk in her seat at the attention. Uncle Charlie’s oblivious as I snickered at her.

“Can’t get over how grown up you are. And so gorgeous.” Cora told her.

“We do get it from our parents.” I told her. “And Bella got her clumsiness from Uncle Charlie, maybe.”

“Oh, shut up.” Bella threw a napkin at me as she glanced at him, who kept his eyes on his steak.

Waylon appeared behind Cora, leaning over her shoulder to Bella.

“‘Member me, honey? I was Santa one year.” He asked her.

“Waylon, she hasn’t had a Christmas here since she was four.” Uncle Charlie told him.

“Bet I made an impression, though.” Waylon added.

“You always do.” Uncle Charlie laughed.

“Butt-crack Santa.” Bella and I joked.

“Let the girls eat their cod and steak, Waylon.” Cora added as she turned to us. “When you’re done, I’ll bring your favorite - berry cobbler. Remember? Your dad and cousin still have it. Every Thursday.”

“That’d be great, thank you.” I said for my cousin as she didn’t remember.  
Cora shooed Waylon away. Left alone now, Uncle Charlie and Bella both reach for the salt, knock hands. Uncle Charlie goes for the ketchup instead. Silence as we ate. A burst of laughter from a nearby happy family only serves to emphasize their discomfort. Bella tried to bridge the gap.

“So…you eat here every night?” Bella asked.

“Easier than washing dishes.” He replied.

“He’s saying that because I haven’t been able to cook for him the last few days.” I retorted as Uncle Charlie shook his head.

“I can help cook.” Bella told him.

He looked up, as if confused by the concept.

“I did the cooking at home in Phoenix.” Bella added. “Mom’s not great in the kitchen.”

“I remember…” Uncle Charlie agreed.

They both laughed, recalling an especially bad dinner. I shivered as I remembered me getting diarrhea. Bella smirked at me.

“How was school? Meet anyone?” He asked.

“A few people…” Bella replied. “Do you know the Cullen family?”

“Are people talking about them again?” Uncle Charlie asked us.

“No…well, a little.” I agreed.

“Just ‘cause they’re newcomers. We’re lucky to have a surgeon like Dr. Cullen at our podunk hospital. Lucky his wife wanted to live in a small town.” Uncle Charlie told us. “Lucky his kids aren’t like a lot of the hell-raisers around here.”

“…Okay.” Bella looked at us.

“I just don’t like narrow-mindedness.” Uncle Charlie told us.

And he returned to his food.

~tonight~

Bella was on the phone with her mom as I drew my art project. Holding my brush always calms me down. From what I can remember about my parents, mom loved to draw. Dad always bought her art supplies to keep her happy.

Mom was shy, quiet, and everyone was surprised by how she got Dad. Dad was the opposite of Mom. He was the star quarterback of the school. I miss them.

As Bella talked to Aunt Renee, I remembered Emmett’s black eyes. I shivered as I put my supplies away and climbed into bed. I fell asleep dreaming about Emmett.


	8. Chapter 8

~~~~~~Annabeth’s P.O.V.~~~~~~

Bella and I were at school. Bella was sitting atop a table, an open book in her lap. I was on the bench as Bella looked for Edward. I sighed as Tyler called out to Bella. She turns down their offer to join them as she goes back to her book. I joined them as I looked for Emmett. I didn’t see him. When I walked to Art, I saw that Emmett was sitting next to my usual seat.

“Hello.” He said to me as I sat down.

“Hey.” I replied back.

~the next day~

As I woke up, Bella called out to me.

“Annabeth! Come on!” She called out to me.

“Shut up, woman!” I called back. “I can drive myself to school!”

“You have to be early there!” Bella told me as I got up and headed to the bathroom.

When I was finished, I headed downstairs and got my breakfast. The house was neater, rearranged more attractively. Clearly, Bella’s given it her touch. She swept through, folding Uncle Charlie’s fleece jacket, straightening up. I grabbed my Fruit Loops and ate it as Bella grabbed her book bag.

“Dad, we’re heading out.” Bella called out.

“Bye!” I added as I added some milk to my cereal.

When we walked out, Bella groaned. It’s pouring down rain as the yard was full of puddles, some frozen. Bella shivered as she wrapped her coat tight.

“Great.” She sighed.

I laughed as I ate my cereal. That’s when we saw Uncle Charlie pulling in Bella’s truck.

“Dad, I can drive myself to school.” Bella sighed as she walked down the steps.

I got the feeling someone or something was watching us as I followed Bella. Bella slipped and fell on a patch of ice onto her ass. I laughed then choked on my Fruit Loops, coughing it out. Uncle Charlie climbed out of the truck and helped her up.

“You okay, Bells?” He asked. “Annabeth, I did tell you not to laugh while you’re eating food. I don’t want to have another Pizza Salmon incident.”

“Ice doesn’t help the uncoordinated.” Bella replied. “What pizza salmon incident?”

“Nothing helps the uncoordinated.” I added. “You don’t need to know.”

Bella playfully glared at me.  
“That’s why I got you new tires.” Uncle Charlie told her as Bella looked at her truck.

New tires.

“The other ones were nearly bald.” He continued.

“You got me new tires? No one’s ever done that before.” Bella sighed happily, Uncle Charlie looking at her confused.

“I mean…nothing.” Bella corrected herself.

He clearly doesn’t get it as he headed toward his Cruiser.

“I’ll be late for dinner. I’m heading down to Mason County. A security guard at the Grisham Mill got killed by some kind of animal.” He spoke up.

“An animal?” Bella asked.

“You’re not in Phoenix anymore, honey.” Uncle Charlie told her. “They’ve been hunting it for a week with no luck. Thought I’d lend a hand.”

“Be careful?” Bella asked.

“Always am.” Uncle Charlie said.

“And thank you. For the tires.” Bella thanked him.

He saw emotion in her eyes. He doesn’t understand it, but nods and headed inside. Bella looks at the tires again, oddly moved. I sighed as I got in my car and headed to school. Bella followed me in her truck. When I headed to Biology, I brushed my hair as I headed to my seat. I froze when I saw Emmett looking up at me. I straightened, girding myself. Then I stride to the table, and confidently I dropped my books down, ready to address him. Emmett looked up at me.

“Hello.” Emmett smiled at me. “Annabeth, right?”

My mouth gaped as I stared at him.

“Ho-how did you know my name?” I asked him.

“My sister talks about you. A lot.” Emmett told me. “And your cousin as well.”

I just looked at him.

“I’m sorry about last week for not talking to you.” He continued. “I’m Emmett. Emmett Cullen.”


	9. Chapter 9

~~~~~~Annabeth’s P.O.V.~~~~~~

I sat down, feeling like an idiot. Emmett abruptly moves to the extreme edge of his seat. I’m even more baffled now.

“Onion root tip cells! That’s what’s on your slides.” Mrs. Placers told us. “Separate and label them into the phases of mitosis.”

We looked at her as she sighed.

“Come on, people. Tick tock.” She told us as we all set to work.

Emmett pushed the microscope to me, keeping his distance, his voice controlled.

“Ladies first.” He told me.

I grabbed the microscope and snapped the first slide in, adjusting the lens. I decided to address him.

“So…what happened to your brother?” I asked. “Bells was going to talk to him.”

“He was out of town. For personal reasons.” Emmett told me.

I glanced at him but he just leaned far away, his face tight. I looked back into the microscope.

“Prophase.” I said as I began to remove the slide.

“May I look?” Emmett asked me as I slid him the microscope. He glances through the lens.

“Prophase.” He said.

“I told you so.” I retorted.

He wrote it on the worksheet, smirking.

“I heard about what happened to your parents.” He told me.

“Oh…uh.” I sighed. “They were killed. When I was a baby.”

“Did they find who did it?” Emmett looked at me.

“It’s been seventeen years.” I looked down. “They never found the killer.”

“I’m sorry.” Emmett said as he took my hand and squeezed it.

I looked down at our hands, noting his cold hand, and smiled at him.

“It’s okay.” I told him. “I got used to staying with my uncle and cousin.”

Emmett smiled as he looked at me.

“Do I have something on my face?” I asked him, blushing.

Emmett shook his head vigorously and turned to the microscope, switching out the slides.

I looked at him closely. He’s like a big teddy bear. God, I just want to jump his bones.

“Anaphase.” Emmett told me as I looked at him.

“May I?” I asked.

“You may.” Emmett said as he slid me the microscope.

“Anaphase.” I confirmed as I looked through the lens.

“Like I said.” Emmett mocked in my voice.

“I don’t sound like that.” I scoffed as Emmett laughed at me.

I glanced at him, and this time I saw a smirk. I simply held out my hand for another slide.

“How did they die?” Emmett asked me.

“It’s complicated.” I replied.

“I think I can keep up.” Emmett said.

He actually seems interested. I looked into the microscope.

“I was with them when someone broke in,” I replied. “and killed them when I was in my room. The strange part was that they were completely drained of their blood. A lot of people guessed that the killer was a vampire.”

“Really?” Emmett asked, tensing in place. “Vampires aren’t real.”

“Yea. It’s okay.” I said. “I got used to it.” I looked at the slide. “Interphase.”

Emmett laughed as the class ended. As I walked out the classroom, Emmett followed me.

“Why did you stay with your uncle?” He asked me. “Do you have any other relatives?”

He waits for my answer. I was drawn in by his attention, oddly compelled.

“Uncle Charlie is the only relative I have here in Forks.” I replied. “I have an aunt and uncle in La Push. But Mom and Dad had written a will stating that I should stay with Uncle Charlie. They fought for custody but Uncle Charlie had won.”

“But now you’re unhappy?” Emmett asked.

“Not necessarily.” I replied. “I love my Uncle and cousin, but I would love to travel the world.”

“I want to know you better.” Emmett said as he looked at me.

And now, I can look at him. I can tell his eye color has changed.

“Did you get contacts?” I asked.

“If you say so.” Emmett smirked at me.

“Your eyes were black before, now they’re this golden brown or—” I asked.

“Whatever helps you fall asleep at night.” Emmett told me as Edward passed us.

I saw him as his hands clenched into fists.

“I’ll see you later.” Emmett told me as he walked away.

I saw Bella watch Edward leave as I walked up to her.

“You okay?” I asked.

Bella simply nodded as we walked out. I walked out with Bella as the rain has stopped, but the parking lot is full of water and patches of black ice. As I was walking to my car, Alice came up.

“Hi, Annabeth.” She smiled, hugging me.

“Alice!” I laughed as I hugged her back.

“Did you finish the project for design class?” Alice asked me.

“About to.” I said as I heard a high pitched screech, that quickly grows louder.

Alice and I turned to see Tyler’s van skidding on the ice, careening out of control, heading directly for Bella.

“Bella!” I screamed as I ran towards her.

Time suddenly fractured, compressing to stillness, then exploding in bursts of speed as Bella looks at me in fear. Tyler desperately tried to gain control, then he shielded his face. She was knocked down, pinned to the ground. When I got there, I was surprised to see Edward there.


	10. Chapter 10

~~~~~~Annabeth’s P.O.V.~~~~~~

The screaming began as people began yelling and called for help. People leapt to Tyler’s aid as I saw the onion on the ground, smashed where Bella would have been. As everyone swept the van, Edward moved into the background. Mike and Eric run to us. I hugged her as she hugged me back, too tightly.

“Thank god, you’re okay.” I sighed as tears fell down.

“Are you okay?! Are you hurt?!” Mike asked.

“What happened?! Did anyone see what happened?!” Eric asked.

Amid the chaos, Bella and I saw the other Cullens looking at Edward. But they showed no hint of concern for their safety. Instead, they look at them with disapproval…and fury. Emmett shook his head at me as he followed his siblings out.

The ambulance came as Bella was loaded inside. I went with her since we’re cousins. I was in the E.R. when the double doors burst open as Uncle Charlie ran in, face white with terror. He spots Bella sitting on a gurney, the E.R. doctor looking into her eyes with a pen light. On the gurney over, Tyler, the van’s driver, laid with a mild head wound. Uncle Charlie rushed up.

“Bells. Are you alright?” He asked us. “Annabeth? Did you get hurt?”

I shook my head.

“I’m fine, dad. Calm down.” Bella replied.

He sighed.

“I’m so sorry, Bella. I tried to stop.” Tyler spoke up.

“It’s okay, Tyler.” I sighed.

“Doc will be here soon to discharge you, Bella.” Uncle Charlie agreed.

“I heard the Chief’s daughter was here.” I heard as I saw a blond man enter.

He was movie star handsome. His face is kind but pale, tired.

“Good. Dr. Cullen.” He sighed.

“How are you feeling, Bella?” Dr. Cullen asked her as he looked at her charts.

“Fine.” Bella replied as he looked at my head.

“And you don’t have any bumps or knots.” Dr. Cullen added.

“I didn’t hit my head.” Bella told him. “Edward was quick to get to me.”

“Edward? Your boy?” Charlie asked.

Dr. Cullen quickly looked back at the chart. My intuition flickers, sensing he knows something. She pressed on.

“Your cousin said the same as well.” Dr. Cullen told me.

“It’s amazing he got to me so fast.” I replied. “He was nowhere near me or Bella.”

“As long as you’re safe.” Dr. Cullen smiled.

As he left, I sighed.

“How are you, Bella?” I asked her. “I saw that Edward was there with you. I swear that I saw him across the parking lot.”

“That’s what I saw too. I’m fine, Ann.” She smiled at me as we exited the treatment area.

“I just have to sign some paperwork.” Uncle Charlie told us. “You better call your mom.”

“You told her?! She’s probably freaking.” Bella asked.

“Nice one, Uncle Charlie.” I retorted, remembering how Aunt Renee was like when I broke my leg.

She fussed over me a lot. He shrugged and hurried off. Bella shakes her head as she pulls out her cell phone. She was about to dial as I looked down the hall. Rosalie, Emmett, Edward, and Dr. Cullen were arguing. Rosalie was clearly furious at Edward, who stood his ground. Dr. Cullen plays intermediary.

“This isn’t just about you, it’s about all of us—” Rosalie told them.

Dr. Cullen saw Bella and I and stopped Rosalie.

“Let’s take this in my office.” He said.

Rosalie glares at Edward and Emmett as she goes off with Dr. Cullen. Edward adopted a nonchalant air as Bella approached, determined. Emmett walked over to me as I walked across the hall.

“How are you?” He asked me.

“Still scared.” I responded. “At least Bella didn’t die.”

“Really now?” Emmett asked as he raised his eyebrow.

“Can you explain how your brother got to my cousin so quickly?” I asked him.

“What should I tell you?” He told me.

“You were next to your car, across the lot.” I remembered. “With Edward. I was talking to your sister.”

Emmett sighed.

“Why won’t you believe me?” Emmett asked me.

“I will believe you when you tell me.” I answered.

“Maybe it’s the fear of your cousin being dead.” Emmett tried to cover up.

“I saw Edward.” I told him. “Your brother was there when I got there.”

“No one will believe you.” Emmett told me.

“I wasn’t planning to tell anyone.” I looked down as I lowered my voice.

This registered with him.

“Please, I just want to know the truth.” I asked him as I looked at him.

“Can’t you just get over it?” He asked me.

“What do you think?” I asked.

“You’re never getting over it?” Emmett sighed.

“Not until I figure out how your brother was able to get to my cousin that fast.” I answered.

“I hope you do.” Emmett smiled at me. “Hope your cousin gets better soon.”

He winked at me as he walked away. I blushed as Bella came over to me. We both headed to the truck. Uncle Charlie had someone bring my car home.

~tonight~

Tonight was the first night I dreamed of Emmett Cullen.

-Dream-

I was running in the forest as I chased something. I was laughing. When the sunlight hit me, my skin sparkled. I heard something as I turned to it. I smiled as Emmett ran up to me. He chased me as we ran in the forest. Just as he reached me, I heard something.

-Dream ends-

The noise I heard woke me up. In that split second, in the darkness, I swore I saw Emmett watching me. I snapped on the light as I saw the room was empty.

Was I dreaming?


	11. Chapter 11

~~~~~~Annabeth’s P.O.V.~~~~~~

It’s been a few days since the accident and everyone at school was asking Bella if she’s okay. She kept saying she is but I knew she was confused about how Edward got to her so quickly. So was I. When we got to school, Bella stood in the exact spot of the accident. Behind her on the lawn, several classes congregate, gathering for a field trip. Mr. Molina was in charge. I was texting Alice as I sighed, looking for Emmett.

“Make sure I get your permission slips.” Mr. Molina asked the classes.

I saw Emmett come with Alice, Edward, and Jasper.

“Annabeth, you’re here!” Yancy, a guy who had a crush on me freshman year, smiled at me as he came up to me. “How’s your cousin?”

“She’s okay.” I told him.

“Actually, I’m glad you’re not dead ‘cause, well, that would suck, plus I wanted to ask you - even though it’s like, a month away,” He asked me. “if you wanted to go to Prom with me?”

I saw Emmett glare at Yancy as I looked back at him.

“I don’t know if I can.” I told him. “I’m going to Jacksonville with my cousin.”

“Oh, okay, I’m sorry.” Yancy’s smile fell down.

“I’m sorry, Yan.” I looked apologetic. “I didn’t want to hurt you.”

“It’s okay.” He told me as the teachers told us to get in the buses.

Emmett smirked at Yancy as he follows me onto the bus. At the community college, Mr. Molina and a tour guide lead the students through the greenhouse. I kept looking at Emmett as he stood behind me. Mr. Molina demonstrates the compost machine as the students mess around.

“…c’mon, Eric, stuff that compost down deep…that’s it…” Mr. Molina told them as the machine gurgles and spins. “…now Tyler, take a big steaming cup of ‘compost tea.’ This is recycling at its most basic level — hey, don’t drink that!”

Tyler grabbed it and drank it. I hobbled my way as Emmett followed me.

“Annabeth.” He smiled at me.

“Emmett.” I smiled back.

“So I heard you’re not going to Prom?” Emmett asked me.

“How did you know about that?” I asked.

“You didn’t answer my question.” Emmett smirked at me.

“You haven’t answered any of mine.” I replied back.

“True.” Emmett replied as he laughed.

“And how did Edward get to my cousin that fast?” I asked.

“Adrenaline rush.” Emmett answered. “Very common. Google it.”

I rolled my eyes as I huffed. I didn’t see the irrigation hose as I began to fall. Emmett caught me as he smelled my scent.

“Watch your step.” He tole me. “I don’t want anything to happen to you.”

I nodded as I blushed, Emmett’s hands still on my waist.

“Sorry.” Emmett told me as he removed his hands, correcting my position.

He walks with me, making sure I didn’t fall. I saw Bella talking to Edward as they followed us and the class outside. Everyone was looking at the compost worm box, grossing each other out with the slimy creatures. As I walked to the benches, Alice came up to Emmett and I.

“Annabeth.” She smiled at me.

“Alice, what are you doing here?” Emmett asked her.

“I want to talk to Annabeth, you know, since we are friends.” Alice replied as she turns to me. “You know, Emmett has a huge crush on you.”

“He does?” I blushed as I looked at him.

“Uh…grk…” Emmett stuttered as he rubs his neck.

“You know, Emmett didn’t stop talking about you ever since we came here.” Alice told me as I blushed.

“Really?” I asked him.

“Yeah.” Emmett replied sheepishly.

“I hope you two become a couple soon.” Alice looks knowingly at Emmett.

Emmett glared at her as she walked over to Edward and Bella. He follows me up onto the bus as Bella follows as well, angry. Emmett left as she sat down next to me.

“What happened?” I asked.

“Edward told me that he doesn’t want to be friends with me.” She huffed.

“It’s okay, BellPepper.” I replied as the bus pulled out.


	12. Chapter 12

~~~~~~Annabeth’s P.O.V.~~~~~~

I followed Bella inside as she angrily threw her book bag and coat. I grabbed an apple down as I sat down. Bella started upstairs but Uncle Charlie entered from the kitchen.

“Your mother called. Again.” He spoke up.

“Your fault for telling her about the accident.” I replied.

“She always did know how to worry.” Uncle Charlie spoke with a hint of sadness. “But…she’s changed, too. She seems happy. Phil sounds all right.”

“He is.” Bella sighed as she continued, glancing at both our parents’ wedding photos.

~next day~

We headed to the cafeteria as Bella pushed through the doors. We glanced over at the Cullen table. Emmett smiled at me as I smiled back. We joined Eric, Jessica, Mike, and Angela. Bella dropped her book bag into an empty seat as Eric moved over to let me sit.

“La Push, baby. You in?” He asked Bella and I.

“Should I know what that means?” Bella asked.

“La Push beach, down on the Quileute rez.” Mike explained. “We’re all going after school. Big swell coming in.”

“That’s where Jacob is.” I informed Bella.

“And I don’t just surf the Internet.” Eric smirked.

“Eric, you stood up once. On a foam board.” Jessica joked.

“There’s whale watching, too. Come with?” Angela asked us.

“La Push, baby?” Eric asked us again.

“I’ll go if you stop saying that.” Bella shot back.

After a while, I headed to the vending machine to buy a snack.

“Hey, beautiful.” Emmett spoke up behind me.

I jumped slightly as I squealed.

“Emmett, don’t do that.” I scoffed at him.

“Sorry.” He rubbed his neck.

“Why don’t you tell me what happened?” I asked.

“No can do.” Emmett told me. “But…”

He looked at me pointedly.

“So let’s say, for argument’s sake, that I’m not smart.” I asked. “Would you talk to me? Tell me the truth?”

“Probably not. I’d rather hear your theories.” Emmett told me.

“Okay…how ‘bout radioactive spiders? Kryptonite?” I asked.

“You’re talking about superheroes.” Emmett laughed. “What if I’m not a hero? What if I’m a bad guy?”

“You a bad guy?” I asked. “You’re like a big cuddly bear.”

“Me a big cuddly bear?” Emmett repeated.

“It’s true.” I seriously told him. “I thought you’re like a big cuddly bear.”

Emmett laughed. His laugh was amazing. I slightly blushed.

Just let me jump your bones, I thought.

“Look, why don’t we just - hang out. Like…come to the beach with us. It’ll be fun - sand fleas, wind burn, salt water stinging your eyes…” I asked.

“Which beach?” Emmett asked. His smile made me blush more.

“La Push.” I replied.

Emmett’s smile lessened almost imperceptibly.

“Is something wrong with that beach?” I asked.

Emmett glanced over at Yancy as the two exchanged cold looks.

“It’s just a little crowded.” Emmett told me as he walked away.

~later~

It’s freezing but Mike, Tyler, Jessica, and the others suit up for a surf. Eric hung out with them. Bella, Angela, and I sat in the van. I didn’t do anything as the water was going to be cold.

“I keep thinking Eric’s going to ask me to Prom, then he just…doesn’t.” Angela told us.

“You could ask him.” Bella replied.

“Take control. You’re a strong independent woman.” I added.

“I am?” She asked us.

We both nodded.

“Bella! Annabeth!” We heard Jacob call out to us.

We looked up to see three Quileute boys approaching the group; Jacob Black with two other guys. Bella smiled at Jacob.

“Guys, this is Jacob.” Bella introduced him to our friends. “Are you stalking us?”

“You’re on my rez, remember? You surfing?” Jacob asked us.

“Definitely not.” Bella told him.

“H-e-double hockey sticks no.” I added.

“Keep them company. Their dates bailed.” Jessica told them.

“What date?” Eric asked.

“They invited Edward and Emmett.” Jessica teased us.

“To be polite.” Bella replied.

“I think it’s nice they invited them.” Angela stood up for us. “No one ever does.”

“Because Cullen’s a freak.” Mike joked.

“You got that right.” Quill, as he introduced him and the other guy to us, told us.

“You know them?” I asked them.

“The Cullens don’t come here.” He explained.


	13. Chapter 13

~~~~~~Annabeth’s P.O.V.~~~~~~

Jacob shot Quill a look, shakes his head. Bella and I registered this. As the others walked down to the water, I grabbed my Hershey’s chocolate bar. Bella pulled Jacob aside as we walked.

“You want to go look at the tide pools?” She asked as she offered an awkwardly flirtatious smile.

He grinned, infatuated. As we headed toward the water, Bella and Jacob wander near the water, looking out to sea for whales. I stood next to them. The surfers are out on the waves. She nudged him, continuing her attempt at flirtation.

“So what did your friend mean about the Cullens not coming here?” She asked.

“Oops. Caught that, huh?” Jacob smiled stupidly at her.

He moved closer to her, lowering his voice for mock-secrecy.

“I’m not supposed to say anything.” Jacob told us.

I gave him my best alluring smile.

“We can keep a secret…” I told him.

“It’s just an old scary story. Did you know the Quileutes are supposedly descended from wolves?” Jacob asked.

“Like fur, fangs, doggy breath?” Bella asked.

I shivered in fear as Jacob chuckled. Bella smiled and prompted him to continue.

“So the legend about the Cullens is…” She asked.

“Well, they’re supposedly descended from this, like…” Jacob spoke in a spooky voice. “‘enemy clan’…But they claimed to be different, so we made a treaty with them.”

“Didn’t they just move here?” I asked.

“Or just moved back.” Jacob added.

“Riiiight. So what was this treaty?” I asked.

“If they promised to stay off Quileute lands, we wouldn’t expose what they really were to the pale-faces…” Jacob whispered.

Jacob paused dramatically as Bella shivers.

“AAAAAAAGH!!!!!!!” Someone screamed as I screamed as well.

I jumped onto Jacob’s back in fear. Bella jumped at the bloodcurdling scream as Angela ran past us, chased by Eric waving a dead crustacean. Jacob smirks and starts back to the group.  
“Wait…what were they really?” Bella asked.

“It’s just a story, Bella.” Jacob told her as we headed home.

~~~~~~Third Person P.O.V.~~~~~~

A collection of haphazard shacks and boat docks, connected by wood plank sidewalks. Waylon Forge, the hippy logger who used to play Santa Claus, was scraping pain off his boat, swigging a pint as he listens to his prehistoric Walkman. His old dog laid next to him as the sounds of the forest and river chirp and buzz. Waylon sang along to his Walkman.

Suddenly, the sounds of nature abruptly silenced themselves. The dog raised his head and started to growl. Waylon doesn’t notice as he kept singing and working…until he looked up and realized the dog’s gone.

“Jerry?” He asked as he pulls off the headphones. He whistled.

No dog. Waylon walked up a walkway, then saw a dog leg, sticking out from under a bush.

“Come on, Jerry, you old mutt…” He said as he pulls at the leg.

It’s detached. He reeled back, stumbling onto his boat, frantically untying the line and pushing out. He floats, breath short, listening acutely. Someone pulled the boat back as he turned to see a woman.

It’s Victoria, a 26 year old with chaotic red hair filled with leaves from the woods.

“Hello.” Waylon smiled at her as her mate jumped onboard.

James, a 30 year-old pale white. They were vampires. But their eyes, unlike the Cullens, are a deep, sinister burgundy, and absolutely lethal. His catlike movements are always on the edge of a crouch.

“Nice jacket.” James smiled.

“H-how did you do that?” Waylon asked.

“Always the same inane questions…” James said as another man came up.

Waylon spun around to see Laurent, a 28 year old man with glossy black hair and olive skin, lounging on his boat seat. All three Nomads wore frayed clothes and all three are bare foot.

“What do you want?” James asked.

“Why are you doing this?” Victoria added.

“…James, must we?” Laurent asked with a French accent.

“The question should be, ‘will it hurt?’” James asked as they all lunged at Waylon.

~~~~~~Annabeth’s P.O.V.~~~~~~

As I sat on my bed, I thought about Emmett. His laugh, his ability to look like a teddy bear, his smile, his face lightening up as he saw me. I think my crush is turning into actual love. When I walked downstairs, I grabbed an apple, and followed Bella to her truck. I looked longingly at my car as I got in Bella’s truck.

When we got to school, the sun has come out and so has the skin. Kids were in shorts though it’s still barely sixty degrees as everyone ate lunch outdoors. Bella searched the crowd for Edward. I knew that she was wondering why he wasn’t there.

“They’re not here.” Jessica told us.

We look down to find her sitting on the grass. She’s sunbathing.

“Whenever the weather’s nice, the Cullen’s disappear.” She continued.

“They just…ditch?” Bella asked.

“No, Dr. And Mrs. Cullen yank ‘em out for hiking and camping and stuff. I tried the idea out on my parents. Not even close.” Jessica replied.

Bella registers this as Angela suddenly jumped on us.

“I’m going to the Prom with Eric! I just asked him, I took control!” She squealed as she hugged Bella. “Are you sure you have to go out of town?”

“It’s a family thing.” Bella lied.

“Gotta visit my aunt though.” I added.

“Oh my God, we need to hit the stores in Port Angeles before the dresses get cleaned out.” Jessica gasped.

“Port Angeles?” Bella asked as I saw a plan forming in her mind. “Can we go with you guys?”

“Thank God. We need your opinion.” Angela told us.

~later~

We sat in the store, Bella being antsy, distracted, as Jessica and Angela try on dresses. Bella pulls a Mapquest print-out from her purse. Jessica flounced out of the changing room, posing provocatively.

“I think this halter makes my boobs look big. What do you think, Bella, Annabeth?” She asked us.

Outside the window, a group of rowdy frat boys headed toward a bar. One smirked at me as two of them stared at Jessica in her low-cut dress. Embarrassed, she turned back to Bella and I.

“Bella? Annabeth?” She asked.

“It looks great.” Bella lied.

“You said that about the last five dresses.” Jessica sighed as Angela joined her in front of the mirror.

“Sorry.” Bella sighed.

“You’re not very good at this, are you?” Angela asked her.

“Maybe I should just go check out the book store and meet you at the restaurant later.” Bella told us as she got up.

“You sure?” Angela asked.

Bella nodded as she headed out. Jessica looked in the mirror again. I stayed behind.

“She was right about this halter, though. It does look great.” Jessica told me.

“I know.” I sighed.

After a while, I stretched and got up.

“I’m going to find Bella.” I told Jessica and Angela.

“At this time?” Jessica asked me.

“Uncle Charlie’s going to kill me if anything happens to Bella.” I told them as I walked out.

As I walked to the book store, I heard someone following me. I tried to ignore them as I walked. As I turned the corner, the person grabbed me. I started to scream as the person puts a knife to my throat.

“Shut up or I’ll kill you.” He told me.

I knew it was a guy by the voice.

“Please…Leave me alone…” I cried as tears fell down my cheeks. “I have money!”

“I don’t care.” The guy told me as he slammed me into the wall. “Your dad ruined my sister. I wanted revenge against him. But he’s dead. And now I’ll take my revenge on you.”

He slowly pressed the knife against my throat as headlights hit us.

“Stay the hell away from her!” I heard Emmett yell.

I saw him pinning the guy against the wall. His face held anger as he shoved the guy against the wall repeatedly.

“Emmett!” I cried as he looked at me.

He saw my tears as anger filled his ears again.

“You made her cry!” He shouted as he turned to the guy. “Don’t you come near her ever again!”

“Let him be! Let’s just go!” I touched his arm.

Emmett slightly calmed down as he stepped back from the guy. He just glared at the guy as he grabbed my arm and pulled me to his Jeep. I was in awe when I saw the Jeep. Emmett picked me up and placed me in the passenger seat. He strapped me in and got in the driver’s seat. As he drove in silence, I looked down at my hands.

“Emmett…” I spoke up, scared.

“Don’t.” He asked.

I looked at him, shocked.

“I didn’t want him to hurt you.” He told me. “Ever since I saw you, I need to protect you.”

“You need to protect me?” I asked him, shocked. “Why?”

“You’re the one who seems to understand me when I’m not…” Emmett trails off.

“Not…” I urged him on.

“Not…” He said, clenching his hands. “Human…”


	14. Chapter 14

~~~~~~Annabeth’s P.O.V.~~~~~~

“What do you mean not human?” I asked, confused.

“It’s…” He said. “Complicated.”

“How complicated?” I asked.

“I’m restricted from telling you.” Emmett told me. “I don’t want to drag you into the hell-hole that is my life.”

“Sometimes it takes courage and bravery to tell someone about a secret.” I told him.

Emmett didn’t say anything for a few minutes. I saw his hands were gripping the steering wheel, jaw clenched.

“How did you find me?” I asked.

“I should have killed him for trying to touch you.” Emmett snarled.

“No. Bad idea.” I reminded him.

“He tried to ruin you.” Emmett shot back. “You’re mine. I have to protect you.”

“I’m yours?” I repeated. “What time period are you from?”

Emmett flinched.

“Sorry.” I whispered to him, tears welling up.

Emmett sighed as he took my hand. As we arrived, Jessica and Angela exited the restaurant as I got out the car and walked to them.

“Where were you?! We left you a message.” Angela told me. “And where’s Bella?”

“I’m right here.” Bella spoke up behind me as I turned.

I sighed as Bella hugged me.

“We waited, but we were starving.” Jessica added.

Then they saw Emmett and Edward behind us, climbing out of their cars. They froze. Emmett and Edward walked up to me as they are composed now, making an effort to be charming. And they are charmed.

“Sorry we kept the two from dinner. We ran into each other and got talking.” Emmett said.

“I - we - understand. We were just…leaving, so…” Jessica stuttered.

The two girls started to go. Bella and I are forced to go with them.

“Okay, well. Thank you.” She told Edward as she started to follow the girls. Edward is torn but he stopped Bella.

“Come on, let’s get you some food.” Emmett told me as he pulled me inside the restaurant.

As Edward and Bella followed us, I saw Angela and Jessica share a look, and a noiseless scream of excitement. When we entered, Emmett walked me to the deck, opposite Bella and Edward. A dramatic waterfall shimmered behind us as Emmett watched me order some food.

“Anything for you, cutie?” The waitress asked Emmett, who didn’t even look at me.

“Nothing for me.” He said as he looked at me.

The waitress frowned as she walked away to get my order. When she placed the mushroom ravioli in front of me, she smiled at Emmett. He didn’t even look at her again as he stared at me. She glared at me as she walked away.

“You’re not eating?” I asked as I grabbed a fork.

“I’m on a special diet.” Emmett told me.

“Like South Beach?” I asked, biting into my food.

“Not exactly.” Emmett chuckled as he wiped a piece of food from the corner of my mouth.

I looked at him curiously.

“So how ‘bout some answers?” I asked him.

“Darth Vader is Luke’s father.” Emmett told me.

“I didn’t ask about Star Wars.” I stated.

“You knew that?” He looked at me.

“How did you know where I was?” I asked.

“I…” Emmett trailed off.

I shook my head, frustrated, and turned to leave.

“Please don’t go.” Emmett asked me, sincerely.

“Were you following me?” I asked.

“You’re important to me.” Emmett answered.

“So that’s a yes?” I asked.

“Yes, I followed you. I tried to keep my distance…until you needed help.” Emmett replied.

“How exactly am I important to you?” I asked.

“Annabeth, I’m not supposed to tell you.” Emmett sighed. “But my kind have this thing where we find our soulmates.”

“Your kind?” I repeated. “Is it some kind of cult or something?”

“We’re not a cult.” Emmett replied. “It’s just—”

“Emmett, you don’t have to.” I told him as he looked at me.

He was drawn in by my encouraging gaze…but he closed his eyes a beat and turned back to the water.

“I don’t want to hurt you.” Emmett told me. “You could get hurt.”

“I know.” I sighed. “But you’re not going to hurt me.”

Emmett slowly nodded as I ate my food.

“Come on, let’s go home.” Emmett told me as he helped me up.

He strapped me into his Jeep and got into the driver’s side. As he drove, I glanced at him.

“I think I’m warm enough now.” I told him as I reached for the heater dial as he does as well.

When our hands touch, we held for a moment too long. An electric current connecting us.

“Your hand, it’s still freezing cold.” I realized.

He pulls his hand away, but I kept looking at it, then my attention shifted outside to flashing police lights. As we drove past the Forks police station, a sheriff’s car pulled away. Charlie’s cruiser was parked out front.

“Uncle Charlie’s here late. Something must have happened.” I said as Emmett pulled over.

When we got out, a Volvo pulls up. Bella and Edward climbed out. Emmett and Edward saw a second car next to the cruiser.

“That’s our father’s car. What’s he—?” Edward asked as we looked inside.

In a pool of light, a distressed Charlie and Dr. Cullen study photographs and evidence. As they wrap up their discussion, Dr. Cullen puts a sympathetic hand on Charlie’s shoulder, then exited the police station looking grim.

“Carlisle. What happened?” Emmett asked.

“Waylon Forge was found in the woods out near his place.” Carlisle replied. “I just examined the body.”

Edward darkened. Emmett growled under his breath. Bella was horrified.

“He died? How?” I asked.

“Animal attack.” Carlisle replied.

“The same kind that killed the security guard down in Mason?” Bella asked.

Edward, Emmett, and Dr. Cullen traded a look, subtle, but Bella caught it.

“Most likely.” He replied.

“So it’s getting closer to town.” I added.

“Waylon lived all the way down on Queets River. 75 miles south.” Edward told her.

“But that’s—” Bella began to say.

“Annabeth, Bella, you should go inside.” Carlisle told us. “Waylon was your father’s and uncle’s friend.”

I smiled goodbye to Emmett as I followed Bella. We went to the door, but looked back to see them conferring quietly, gravely. I knew they knew something. We entered to find a distressed Uncle Charlie studying evidence, photos, maps, trying to make sense of Waylon’s death. Deputies come and go in the background. Bella approached him as he looked up.

“Dad, I’m sorry about Waylon.” She told him.

“Known him going on thirty years.” Uncle Charlie told us.

He’s obviously torn up. Bella isn’t quite sure what to do. And she puts a comforting hand on his shoulder. Then Uncle Charlie squeezed her hand. It’s the first physical affection I’ve seen between them. And it threatened to evoke even more emotion in him. So he tamped it down, and rose, then he projected a confident manner.

“We’ll get to the bottom of this, Bella, Annabeth.” He told us. “But in the meantime…”

As an ambulance pulls up outside, he opens a drawer, he found out two canisters of pepper spray.

“…I want you to have this.” Uncle Charlie told us.

“That’s probably not a good—” Bella replied.

“It’ll give me some piece of mind.” He answered.

We could see he needs this and allowed him to put it in our purses. As Uncle Charlie goes to get his coat, we stepped outside to two attendants hoisting a metal gurney into an ambulance. On it, Waylon’s dead, white, bloody bare feet peek out from under a sheet, resting at a disturbingly unnatural angle.

I shivered as we got in the cruiser and headed home. When home, I walked up to my bedroom. I grabbed my computer and turned it on. I typed in “Cold Ones” as several beer ads appear. Frustrated, I closed the pop-ups, revealing a link to: “The Cold One: Apotamkin.”

I saw the pictures as I saw: the seductive Apotamkin with his ice-blue skin, devouring his victims in tapestries, engravings, paintings. Creatures beautiful and horrific. Craven, skeletal demons attacking villages; perfectly sculpted predators, luring innocent maidens. It’s all murder, blood, and sexuality.

I read the websites as I saw the same things as Emmett: Speed. Strength. Cold skinned. Immortal. Then finally: “Blood drinker.” I landed on a picture of a handsome man biting a woman’s neck. I imagined the man being Emmett as he was biting me. I gasped as I realized Emmett’s a vampire. I shook my head in disbelief as I went to bed.

I’m in love with a vampire.

~next day~

I sat on the bench as I remembered what I discovered last night. The bell rings and students exit class, rushing past Bella as she stood still, waiting. I saw Emmett cross the lawn with his siblings, heading to class.

Edward saw Bella and the intensity on her face. He stops. She walked to him, eyes meeting his as she continued directly past him, into the dark forest that borders the school. He watched her disappear in the trees, then took a step to follow. He was stopped by his sisters as they talked. He followed Bella as his siblings shook their heads. Emmett saw me and walked over to me.

“We need to talk.” I told him.

Emmett nodded as he helped me up and walked to the forest.


	15. Chapter 15

~~~~~~Annabeth’s P.O.V.~~~~~~

Emmett followed me as we walked in the forest. That’s when the sounds of the forest abruptly dropped out. Emmett. He was a Hunter, a killer.

“You’re impossibly fast. And strong. Your skin is pale-white, ice-cold. Your eyes change color.” I told him. “And sometimes you speak like…you’re from a different time. You even said that you were of a different kind. You even called me human.”

I looked up at him.

“I’ve never seen you eat or drink anything. When I asked you to come to La Push, you said no. Because of the treaty.” I continued.

This last registered with him.

“How old are you?” I asked.

“Twenty.” Emmett replied.

“You’re twenty?! And you’re in high school?!” I repeated. “How long have you been twenty?”

He didn’t say anything for a while.

“A few years now.” Emmett replied.

“I know what the Cold Ones are.” I told him. “What you are.”

“What am I?” Emmett asked me.

“Vampire.” I replied. “You’re a vampire.”

“Are you afraid?” Emmett asked me.

“Nope.” I replied.

“Then ask me the most basic question: what do we eat?” He asked me.

“If you did, you would have killed me. I know you won’t hurt me. You would have done so by now.” I answered.

“Hope you know me.” Emmett smiled at me as he flung me onto his back.

“Where are we going?” I asked him.

“Up the mountain. Out of the cloud bank.” Emmett replied. “You need to see what I really am. What I look like in the harsh light of the sun.”

“Won’t it kill you?” I asked. “You know like Dracula?”

“Myth. You need to see the truth.” Emmett smirked.  
He raced through the forest, dark trunks flew past as he picks up speed, faster and faster. I cling to his back as it seems he’ll collide with the trees, but he avoids them with supernatural grace. It’s frightening, nauseating, and intoxicating.

“Are you afraid?!” Emmett asked me.

“Heck no!” I laughed.

We climbed in altitude. Higher and higher, above the fog layer. Finally, up ahead, I saw the forest edge. The sunlight glows white hot beyond the trees. We were about to emerge from the shadowy darkness, but suddenly I found myself sitting on the ground, against a tree. All was silent. I looked for Emmett.

“Emmett? Where are you?” I asked, walking around.

I walked into a meadow, as I saw flowers around me. I was in awe as I looked around. I found Emmett looking at me, in the shade. He watched me cautiously. I walked to him but he held up a hand. I waited as he took a deep breath, and stepped out of the shade. He removed his shirt, revealing his chiseled chest and abs. My jaw dropped as I stare at him, a blush appearing on my face.

“This is why we don’t come to school when the sun comes.” Emmett told me.

As the sun hits him, his skin literally sparkles as if it was embedded with thousands of tiny diamonds. He was like a freaking god, all magnificent, shimmering, with glittering crystal. He moved toward me.

“I can’t help myself when it comes to you.” Emmett told me. “Your blood is appealing to me.”

I blushed when I realized something.

“That’s why you act that way.” I replied.

“It’s not your fault.” Emmett told me.

“And your gold eyes?” I asked.

“Me and my family, we’re different from others of our kind. We’re not nomadic.” Emmett told me. “We have a permanent home. We only hunt animals. We’ve learned to control our thirst. But you - your scent, it’s like a drug to me…my own personal brand of heroin.”

“Same with Bella and Edward?” I asked.

“Pretty much.” He agreed.

“I want you so badly. But…” Emmett told me. “…I can’t control myself.”

“I know you can.” I looked into his eyes. “You mean a lot to me.”

“I do?” Emmett looked at me, raising an eyebrow.

I nodded.

“I think I’m falling in love with you, Emmett.” I blushed as I looked down.  
“I have loved you even before I met you.” Emmett told me as he filled my face up. “You are my soulmate. My everything.”

I blushed even more as he looked at me. We sank to the ground as Emmett held my face.

“I’m afraid.” I admitted.

Emmett sighed in defeat.

“Not of that. I’m afraid…you’ll leave me.” I explained. “That I’ll lose you. Like I lost my parents.”

“You don’t know how long I’ve looked for you.” Emmett looked at me.

“How were you changed?” I asked him.

“I was supposed to marry someone else that day I was turned.” Emmett explained.

“You were engaged?” I asked, easing my eyebrow.

“I thought I loved her.” Emmett told me. “But I met you. I knew I loved you. That day, I was hiking in the forest when a grizzly bear attacked me.”

“A grizzly bear attacked you?!” I repeated.

“I was dying as the bear attacked us.” Emmett nodded. “That’s when Rosalie and Logan came upon me. Rosalie saw something in me as she wanted to turn me, but couldn’t. She asked Logan to change me, but he refused. So she carried me to Carlisle, who changed me.”

“Did it hurt?” I asked. “Changing?”

“It felt like hell.” Emmett told me. “But it was worth it. I met you and fell for you.”

I blushed as Emmett chuckled at my reaction. Exercising great control, he places his hand on my throat, since it’s so exposed, so vulnerable. The rush between us was overwhelming. But I didn’t move. He brushed his hand up my cheek. Then he lowered it to my heart. Clouds float past the sun.

We’re both overwhelmed, taking each other in.

“I love you.” Emmett told me.

“I love you too.” I replied back.

Emmett pulled me to him as he continued to look at me. Then I realized something.

“Was it a vampire that killed my parents?” I asked.

“It was.” Emmett sighed. “I knew it was one of my kind who killed your parents when you told me.”

~next day~

I sat on my bed, thinking about Emmett and I. I smiled as I thought about what happened yesterday. Emmett loves me. I love him. I blushed like crazy. That man’s going to be the death of me.

About three things I was absolutely positive. One, Emmett was a vampire, I thought as I got up. Two, there was a part of him that thirsted for my blood. And three…

I walked to my window and saw Emmett looking up at me in his Jeep. I smiled at him as he smiled back.

…I was falling, unconditionally, and irrevocably in love with him. I thought as I grabbed my phone and ran downstairs.

~next day~

Jessica popped a volleyball in the air, doing practice serves. Angela took a picture of her, then points her camera around, looking for another shot. Eric studies fliers advertising the Prom.

“Monte Carlo? That’s our Prom theme?” Jessica asked.

“Gambling, tuxedos, and—” Eric replied in a Sean Connery voice. “Bond. James — ow!”

Jessica head-butted the ball, which hit him in the face.

“Oh. My. God.” Angela gasped as she scanned for a shot and froze.

Jessica and Eric saw Emmett and I exit his Jeep. Bella and Edward arrived as well. All eyes on campus are turning to us, the girls looking at Bella and I filled with curiosity, jealousy, envy.

“Everyone’s staring.” I told him.

“Not that guy over there.” Emmett said, jealous. “Oh yeah, he just looked.”

“You’re being jealous.” I laughed as we walked inside.

“Only when it comes to you.” Emmett answered.


	16. Chapter 16

~~~~~~Annabeth’s P.O.V.~~~~~~

Emmett and I were with Edward and Bella as we walked in the woods.

“How long have you been like this?” Bella asked.

“Since nineteen-eighteen. That’s when Carlisle found me.” Edward told her.

She took that in since it’s a lot. But it stroked her curiosity.

“Where’d he find you?” I asked.

“In a hospital, dying of Spanish influenza.” Edward replied. “My parents had already died.”

“What was it like?” Bella asked.

“The word excruciating comes to mind. But what Carlisle did was much harder…” Emmett told her. “Not many of us have the restraint to do that.”

“Didn’t he just…bite?” I asked.

“Not just. Our bite contains venom.” Edward explained. “And once we taste blood, a sort of…frenzy begins. It’s almost impossible to stop.”

“But Carlisle did.” Bella added.

“First with me, then with his wife, Esme.” Edward sighed. “He found her in a hospital, as well. The others, and Emmett, followed.”

“Does someone have to be dying to become like you?” Bella asked as we walked.

We walked along a stunning coastline, rugged black rocks, covered in bright green moss.

“No, that’s just Carlisle. He would never do…this, to someone who had another choice.” Edward replied.

“So Carlisle’s the reason why you hunt animals, instead of people.” I concluded.

“Not the only reason.” Edward answered as he looks at my cousin with love in his eyes. “I don’t want to be a monster. Not for you at all.”

Bella nodded as she understood. He smiled.

“We call ourselves vegetarians, by the way…For our kind, hunting animals is like living on tofu.” Emmett explained. “It keeps you strong but isn’t very satisfying.”

Then abruptly, Emmett whipped past me as I turned to see him standing on a large rock in the river. Then he crushed it.

“Show off.” I scoffed.

“He’s your boyfriend after all.” Bella retorted as I blushed.

“It’s not that impressive, really.” Edward said. “Anyone in my family can do this.”

“Can they all read minds, too?” Bella asked.

“No, that’s unique to me. But Alice can see the future.” Edward replied.

“Really? Bet she saw us coming a mile away.” Bella joked.

We noted his change of mood as he slows, darkening.

“Her visions are very subjective.” Emmett explained as he ran back to me, smirking at my blushing. “The future can change.”

Edward cut off her question by returning to shore, and continuing their walk.

~another day~

Emmett and I were sitting outside on my hammock as Bella and Edward washed her truck. A boom box played. Edward perched on top of the roof. Emmett was showing me some pictures of his time before he came here.

“You know, you should come to my house tomorrow.” Emmett asked me.

“What?!” I asked. “Your house? With your family?”

“They wanted to meet you, since I found you.” Emmett told me.

“But…what if they don’t like me?” I asked.

“You’re worried, not because you’ll be in a houseful of vampires, but because you think they won’t approve of you?” Emmett chuckled.

“I’m glad I amuse you.” I rolled my eyes as Emmett heard something. “What is it?”

“A complication.” Emmett replied as a black car came into view and pulled up.

“I’ll pick you up tomorrow.” Emmett told me.

He and Edward headed to their cars, eyeing the passengers in the black car. I saw Jacob, with his father, Billy, who’s expression is intense. Bella and I watched Edward and Emmett drive away, perturbed by the exchange. Bella forced a smile and went to greet the visitors. Jacob sets up Billy’s wheelchair and Billy climbed into it.

“Come to visit your truck?” Bella asked.

“Looks good. You got that dent out.” Jacob smiled.

“Actually, we came to visit your flat screen. First Mariners game of the season.” Billy responded. “Plus Jacob here kept bugging me to see you again.”

“Great, Dad. Thanks.” Jacob sighed in horror.

Jacob shot his father an irritated look, just as the police cruiser pulled up. Charlie climbed out, holding two six-packs.

“Pale Ale.” He smiled as he hands them to Billy.

“Harry Clearwater’s homemade fish fry.” Billy held up a bag as Uncle Charlie pushed him inside.

Uncle Charlie smiled, pleased.

“Any luck with the Waylon case?” Billy asked.

“Found a footprint out at the crime scene today.” Uncle Charlie told us. “A bare, human footprint.”

Billy seemed disturbed but not surprised. Bella was horrified.

“A person did that?” She asked.

“A crazy person, walking around barefoot this time of year.” Jacob added.

“Spread the word out at the rez, will ya? Keep the kids out of the woods.” Uncle Charlie asked.

“Will do.” He replied as he looked at us. “Don’t want no one else getting hurt.”

Bella looked away from Billy, unnerved.

~next day~

Emmett came over and picked me up early.

“Rosalie really wants to meet you.” Emmett smiled at me.

“Really?” I asked.

“She’s kinda protective of me and Logan.” Emmett told me. “Ever since that day.”

I nodded as I remembered how he was changed.

“Do you have a scar?” I asked him, shyly.

“Here.” Emmett took my hand and placed it on his chest.

I felt a scar. I looked at him, shocked.

“It didn’t hurt as much as the venom.” Emmett responded as he parked the Jeep in front of a timeless graceful house.

I climbed out, shocked.

“It’s…wonderful.” I gasped.

“You expected turrets, dungeons, and moats?” Emmett asked me as he took my hand and walked me inside.

“No…not moats.” I blushed slightly.

When we walked inside, I heard footsteps.

“Annabeth!” I saw Rosalie as she hugged me.

“Hi, Rosalie!” I hugged her back.

“It’s finally nice to meet you.” She smiled at me. “Emmett here was babbling about you ever since Alice told him about you.”

“What?!” I exclaimed. “Alice saw my parents deciding to have me?!”

I shivered as Emmett laughed. I saw the walls of glass look out on the river. Everything’s open and white. Historical objects tastefully placed throughout the house.

I heard Verdi’s “La Traviata: Liabiamo ne’ lieti calci” coming from another room. I was in awe.

“It’s nice and all.” Rosalie sighed. “But it gets lonely.”

“What do you mean?” I asked.

“Rosalie wanted babies more than anything.” Emmett told me.

“Why don’t you adopt?” I asked.

“It is easier, but I just want a child of my own.” Rosalie sighed as she followed us into the kitchen.

I smirked as I saw what was in front of me.


	17. Chapter 17

~~~~~~Annabeth’s P.O.V.~~~~~~

When Bella and Edward walked in behind us, Rosalie scoffed.

“Get a whiff of that. Here comes the human.” She said.

“Rosalie…” I warned her as she didn’t say anything.

Carlisle, Logan, and Esme are preparing elaborate platters of Italian pastas and anitpasti. Esme rolled out a pizza dough and fans tomatoes around it in an instant. Rosalie walked up to her mate and held a bowl as Logan placed lettuce into it, disinterested. Esme saw Bella and I. She stopped as she was emanating maternal warmth. Her heart-shaped face and billows of hair are reminiscent of the silent-movie era.

“Bella, Annabeth. We’re making Italiano for you.” Esme spoke up.

“This is Esme, my mother for all intents and purposes.” Edward told Bella.

“Bon giorno?” Bella spoke in Italian.

“Molto bene!” Esme replied back, smiling.

“You’ve given us an excuse to use the kitchen for the first time.” Carlisle told us as he hit pause.

I saw brand new Williams-Sonoma cookware boxes to the corner as they’re watching an Italian cooking show on a T.V. Logan waved the knife in his hand.

“I hope you’re hungry.” Esme asked us.

“I am!” I replied a little too quickly.

Emmett laughed.

“Oh, absolutely.” Bella lied.

“She already ate.” Edward interjected.

Bella shot him a look, but something shattered. Rosalie has broken the salad bowl and leaned against the wall.

“Perfect.” Rosalie growled.

“I just assumed because you don’t eat, you know…” Bella stuttered as she tried to explain herself.

“Of course. That was very considerate of you.” Esme told her.

“Easy for Bella to say.” I added. “A perfectly good salad, ruined.”

“I’ll make it again, Annabeth.” Emmett told me as he stood behind me, wrapping his arms around my wait.

“Ignore her. I do.” Edward told Bella.

“Yes, let’s keep pretending this isn’t dangerous for all of us.” Rosalie shot back.

“I would never, ever tell anyone.” Bella told her.

“Neither will I.” I added.

“They know that.” Carlisle sighed.

“The problem is that you guys have gone public now.” Logan reminded us.

“No, she should know.” Rosalie spoke to him as she turned to Bella and I. “The entire will be implicated if this ends badly.”

“…Badly?” Bella repeated. I realized what she meant.

This hangs in the air, uncomfortably. Edward can’t look at her.

“Oh. Badly. Like, where I become a meal.” Bella finally realized.

“Guess I wonder why?” I asked as Bella glared at me.

Emmett choked back laughter. Edward grinned as he wrapped his arm around Bella. Even Esme had to chuckle. Rosalie, exasperated, shook her head. Logan shrugged.

“Bella! Annabeth!” Alice spoke up as she leapt up, holding a bouquet of wildflowers.

Jasper followed her. She bounced forward to kiss Bella’s cheek and handed me the wildflowers.

“I’m Alice. You do smell good.” She continued.

“Alice.” Edward warned.

Emmett shook his head.

“It’s alright. Annabeth, Bella, and I are going to be great friends.” Alice told them.

“And you’re Jasper, right?” Bella asked as she extends her hand.

“Pleasure to meet you.” Jasper replied as he shied away from her hand.

“You won’t hurt them, Jasper.” Alice told him gently.

He isn’t so sure as Edward took Bella’s hand instead.

“I’ll give you a tour of the house.” He told her as they walked away.

“I’ll see you soon.” Alice called out as they walked down the stairs.

“Come, I’ll show you around.” Emmett told me as he grabbed my hand.

“Clean it up!” Esme told Logan and Rosalie as we left the kitchen.

As we walked, I saw a wall of dozens of artistically arrayed silk squares with tassels.

“Graduation caps?” I asked.

“A private joke. We matriculate a lot.” Emmett told me.

“What a nightmare, repeating high school.” I shivered in fear.

“True, but the younger we start out in a new place, the longer we can stay there.” Emmett told me as he led me to a room.

“This is my room.” Emmett told me as we entered.

I saw the room as I found a wall of glass doors, with a deck. The room held a T.V. with a game console and games. I also saw a karaoke machine and a stereo. I looked at him as I raised an eyebrow. Emmett rubbed his neck as I walked around.

“You have a karaoke machine?” I asked.

“Got it ever since we came here.” Emmett replied.

“So no bed?” I asked as I looked around.

“No sleep.” He said.

“Like ever?” I asked.

“No nightmares, no drool, no snoring.” Emmett replied. “But I did want to dream about you.”

I considered this as Emmett turned on the music.

“My lady.” He bowed as he pulled me in.

“Sir.” I smiled as he twirled me around.

I laughed as he dipped me down. Emmett kissed my neck, smirking at me.

“You don’t scare me.” I answered.

“You really shouldn’t have said that.” Emmett told me as he growled softly.

I laughed and backed out the door, onto the deck. I backed up to the rail. Emmett appeared in the doorway, shifting into a half-crouch, about to pounce.

“Emmett, don’t!” I screamed as Emmett launched at me.

He pulled me into his arms as he climbed up the tree. I laughed as Emmett climbed to the top.

“You sound amazing.” He laughed.

“I should say the same thing about you.” I replied.

“Trust me?” He asked me.

“I do.” I answered.

“Then close your eyes.” He said as he leapt to another tree.

“Open.” He told me as I opened to see the most astonishing bird’s eye view of the valley, river, and the mountains beyond.

“This is amazing!” I laughed as my voice echoed.

Emmett kissed my cheek as I looked around.


	18. Chapter 18

~~~~~~Third Person P.O.V.~~~~~~

Victoria ran as she left a footprint. A hunting party followed her, several dogs, half a dozen armed men.

“Guys, we got something.” Charlie spoke up.

The deputies hurry to Charlie. They gather around and saw the footprint. The dogs start pulling them in a certain direction. As the posse takes off at a sprint, two people watched them. James was atop a knoll, watching them. Laurent stands next to him. Victoria jogs up.

“They took the bait.” Victoria told them.

“By tomorrow they’ll be halfway to Winnipeg.” James replied.

Victoria lasciviously grabs James’ shirt as she pulled him to her.

“I love when men chase me.” Victoria smirked as he grinned, then starts taking off her clothes.

They pull each other toward the woods with carnal lust. It barely registers with Laurent, who continues to watch the posse with concern.

~~~~~~Annabeth’s P.O.V.~~~~~~

Bella and I hurried toward the entrance, Bella trying to keep the joy on her face in check…with minimal success. Outside the door, we passed Mike, hanging out with several of his basketball teammates.

“Yo, Arizona. So, you and Cullen.” Mike walks with us as he looks at Bella. “I don’t like it.”

“Mike, one question.” I replied.

He nodded.

“Who made you the police of relationships?” I continued.

“Uh…” Mike answered stupidly.

“Keep away from my love life and I will keep away from yours, kapeesh?” I asked.

He nodded as I kneed him in his baby-maker. Bella shrugged, non-committal, but can’t entirely hide a smile as we hurried inside to Uncle Charlie’s table and slid in.

“Sorry I’m late. Biology project.” Bella said as Cora sets a top sirloin steak in front of Charlie, a plate of pasta with some bread in front of me, and a plate of seafood in front of Bella.

“Ordered you the salad and the seafood combo.” He answered.

“Order one for yourself next time.” Bella said. “You should cut back on the steak.”

“I’m healthy as a horse.” Uncle Charlie told her.

“Say Chief, boys want to know, you find anything down by Queets River today?” Cora asked him.

Uncle Charlie’s aware of the loggers at the counter listening, too. He frames his answer carefully to keep everyone calm.

“The suspect’s moving east. Kitsap County Sheriff is taking over from here.” He responded. “They’re putting extra guys on.”

“Hope they catch him fast.” Cora replied as she moved off, with a measure of relief.

Uncle Charlie and Bella passed each other the salt, butter for bread, etc., with an easy rhythm now.

“Your friends are flagging you.” Uncle Charlie spoke.

We turned to see Mike and the guys horsing around outside, straws in their noses, making faces at her. Bella smiled.

“It’s okay if you wanna join them. I’m just gonna turn in early anyway.” Uncle Charlie told us.

“Yeah, me too.” Bella responded.

“It’s a Friday night. Go out. The Newton boy’s got a big smile for you. Nice family, the Newtons.” He replied.

“He’s just a friend.” Bella and I told him.

“I also told him I’ll knee him in the nuts if he does something to me, which I actually did.” I added.

“None of the boys in town interest you?” Uncle Charlie asked.

“We’re not actually talking about boys, are we?” Bella asked.

“Just…you should be around people.” He sighed. “I leave you alone too much.”

“I’ve never minded being alone. Guess I’m a lot like my dad that way.” Bella replied.

“I’m busy with my art project.” I added as Uncle Charlie smiled.

“Berry cobbler, three forks.” Cora told us as she placed the plate between us.

I smiled as we dug in.

~tonight~

I was in my pjs as I drew on my canvas. Bella was talking on the phone with Aunt Renee. I was smiling like an idiot.

“He’s like a teddy bear.” I commented in my finished canvas, who had the face of Emmett.

The project was to draw someone or something that made us happy. I chose to draw Emmett.

“Glad to know you think I’m cute.” Emmett whispered in my ear.

I nearly dropped my paintbrush.

“Emmett! How did you get in here?” I asked.

“The window. As always.” He replied.

“You’ve been here before?” I asked.

“What else is there to do at night?” Emmett smirked as he sat down next to me.

I pushed him as he grabbed my hand and playfully pulled me onto the bed, wrestling.

“You’re a peeping Tom! Perv!” I laughed.

“Shh! The Chief will hear you!” Emmett joked.

Our laughter quieted as he looked at me.

“I just…like watching over you.” Emmett answered. “You’re even beautiful when you’re sleeping.”

He raised his fingers to my lips, sending a thrill up my spine.

“There’s something I’d like to try.” Emmett told me.

I nodded, bedazzled by him. He leaned in as he kissed me softly. I kissed him back as he pulled me closer to him. As our lips moved against each other, I felt the sparks within me as I placed my hands in Emmett’s hair.

“Easy.” Emmett laughed as he pulled my hands from his hair.

“I’m sorry.” I blushed.

“It’s okay, babe.” Emmett told me as we heard a thump coming from Bella’s room.

“Edward.” Emmett answered my unanswered question.

“You should be more careful with me.” I bit my lip.

“I can never lose control with you.” Emmett answered. “Ever!”

I nodded, then carefully laid on his chest. He wrapped his arms around me as I fell asleep.

~tomorrow~

Bella and I entered to find Uncle Charlie cleaning a rifle. He starts to say hello but Bello just blurts out.

“I have a date with Edward Cullen.” She said. “So does Annabeth. With Emmett Cullen.”

He suddenly looks like he’s having an aneurysm.

“He’s too old for you.” Uncle Charlie told us.

“Uncle Charlie, Bella and Edward are both juniors. Emmett’s a senior, like me. I thought you liked the Cullens.” I reminded him.

“And I thought you weren’t interested in any of the boys in town.” He asked us.

“Edward and Emmett don’t live ‘in town.’ And it’s in the early stage and…” Bella told him.

“But whatever, they’re outside right now.” I added.

“Now? They’re out there?” Uncle Charlie asked.

“They want to meet you. Officially.” Bella replied.

“Good.” He sighed as he cocked the rifle in mock-seriousness.

“Be nice, okay? They’re important.” I told him.

Uncle Charlie gave us a reassuring nod, drawing a halo in the air above his head. Then, Bella opened the door to reveal Edward and Emmett dressed in parkas and gloves.

“Chief Swan. I wanted to formally introduce myself. I’m Edward.” Edward introduced himself.

“Emmett.” Emmett added.

Uncle Charlie looked at Emmett in shock as he takes in his huge size. Edward extends his hand as he took it, but grunts a hello resisting him.

“We won’t keep Bella and Annabeth out late tonight. We’re just going to play baseball with our family.” Emmett told him.

“Bella’s going to play baseball?” Uncle Charlie asked. “I know Annabeth can, but Bella?”

I snickered as Bella rolled her eyes at me. She was equally surprised, but hid it.

“Yes, sir, that’s the plan.” Edward confirmed.

“Well. More power to you, I guess.” Uncle Charlie sighed.

“She’ll be safe with me, sir, I promise.” Emmett promised as they exited.

As they left, Uncle Charlie held Bella and I back.

“You got that pepper spray?” He asked.

“Dad.” Bella said as we walked out.

Edward and Bella climbed into Emmett’s Jeep parked in the drive. Emmett helped me in as he strapped me in.

“Your father thinks you should go to an all girl’s school.” Edward told us.

“No fair, reading Charlie’s mind.” Bella scoffed as I noticed a baseball cap.

“And since when do vampires like baseball?” I asked.

“It’s the American pastime. Plus, there’s a thunderstorm coming. It’s the only time we can play.” Emmett replied. “You’ll see why.”

Edward drove as we arrived at a clearing. Storm clouds gather in the sky as we pulled up in the Jeep. Bella and I took in the rough baseball diamond, set into an enormous field in the lap of the Olympic peaks. Emmett helped me out as Bella and Edward climbed out. Esme and Logan came to greet us.

“Good thing you’re here. We need an umpire.” Esme smiled at us as she walked with us.

“She thinks we cheat.” Emmett smiled.

“I know you cheat. Call ‘em as you see ‘em, Bella, Annabeth.” Esme told us as we walked to the home plate.

“Who’s pitching?” I asked.

“Alice.” Esme told me as she points.

We saw that Alice was at the pitcher’s mound.

“I was hoping Edward was pitching.” I joked. “Since he worked on his right arm for the last few decades.”

Emmett laughed at my joke as Edward and Bella gave me a WTF? look. I snickered as Esme smiled.

“You’re a lot like Emmett, you know that?” Esme asked as I agreed.

“It’s time.” Alice spoke up just as a deep rumble of thunder shook the forest.

As the game began, Carlisle hit the ball as Emmett climbed up the tree to catch it.

“My monkey man.” I said as Rosalie laughed.

We stayed by Esme who played catcher. Alice pitched with lightning-fast speed. Edward, Logan, and Emmett take positions in the outfield. As she stepped up, Rosalie smashed the ball with the aluminum bat. It cracks like thunder and was followed directly by real thunder.

“Now I get why you need the thunder.” Bella said to Esme.

“It’s amazing.” I added.

The ball shot like a meteor deep into the forest, rocketing through the trees. Edward disappeared after it.

“That has to be a home run?” Bella asked.

“Edward’s very fast.” Esme told her as Rosalie darted around the bases, almost a blur.

Edward raced out of the forest with the ball and whipped it to home plate. WHAP! Esme caught it a millisecond before Rosalie slid in.

“Yer out?” Bella looked at Esme.

Esme nodded. Rosalie glared at Bella as she walked past her.

“Come on, babe.” Logan called out to her. “It’s just a game.”

“Down, kitty.” Carlisle joked as he goes up to bat.

Rosalie glared at him as she stood next to me. Amazed, Bella watched as Carlisle hit a line drive. Edward and Emmett raced for the catch, diving 15 feet and colliding with such might that it sounded like enormous boulders falling. They missed the ball as Carlisle was safe.

They laughed as Edward flipped him off. Jasper whacked the next pitch deep into the forest. But before Edward can chase it, Alice suddenly gasped. I could tell by her face that she just had a vision.

“Stop!” She called out as we looked at her.


	19. Chapter 19

~~~~~~Annabeth’s P.O.V.~~~~~~

“I didn’t see them…” Alice continued as they all stopped.

Emmett was immediately at my side as he held me closer to him. The family instantly gathered at home plate.

“They’re traveling so quickly.” Alice explained.

“You said they left the county.” Rosalie said.

“They did, but then they heard us.” Alice replied, looking at Edward. “And changed their minds.”

“Put your hair down.” Emmett asked me.

“Like that’ll help. I could smell them from across the field.” Rosalie shot back.

Emmett ignored Rosalie as he arranged my hair.

“Is it the vampires?” I asked.

Emmett nodded.

“I shouldn’t have brought you here.” Emmett begged. “I’m so sorry.”

“Don’t say that.” I reminded him as they all turned towards the edge of the forest.

There’s a faint rustle as two guys and a girl emerged. They walked so fast that we didn’t see them clearly. As they neared, Bella and I saw their bare feet, then the deep burgundy of their eyes. One of the guys had Waylon’s jacket. The dark-skinned guy held up the baseball.

“I believe this belongs to you.” He told us as he tossed the ball to Carlisle, who easily caught it and smiles politely.

“Thank you.” Carlisle told him.

“I’m Laurent.” The guy introduced themselves. “This is James and Victoria.”

“I’m afraid your hunting activities have caused something of a mess for us.” Carlisle spoke up.

“Our apologies. We didn’t realize the territory had been claimed.” Laurent replied.

“Yes, we maintain a permanent residence.” Carlisle replied.

The three newcomers exchanged a look of surprise.

“Really? Well, we won’t be a problem anymore.” Laurent announced.

“The humans were tracking us, but we lead them east.” Victoria added. “You should be safe.”

Her voice lowered as she said that. I knew she meant something else. The way she looked at Emmett made me jealous. I gripped his arm a little tighter.

“Would you like three more players?” Laurent asked.

“Of course.” Carlisle replied. “Would you like to bat first?”

“I’m the one with the wicked curve ball.” Victoria smirked.

“We’ll see about it.” Logan shot back.

As we all moved to our positions, the wind just had to blow and ruffled Bella’s an my hair, carrying our scent, which floats to James who suddenly stops. His head whipped around at us and he lurches into a crouch, his nostrils flaring, excitedly, eyes locked on Bella and I. I saw recognition in his eyes when he saw me.

“You brought snacks.” James smirked at us.

Edward and Emmett sprung in front of Bella and I, baring their teeth. A truly menacing, feral snarl from Edward’s throat. James groveled back. In a flash, the Cullens rushed into position behind Edward and Emmett as Laurent and Victoria lined up behind James. Esme pulled Bella and I behind her.

“The girls are with us.” Carlisle replied.

“We won’t harm them.” Laurent tried to defuse the tension.

“Just try it.” Emmett snarled back.

“I think it best if you leave.” Logan asked.

“Yes, I can see the game is over. We’ll go now.” Laurent agreed as he and Victoria got up. “James?”

But James’ eyes don’t leave Edward’s and Emmett’s. Laurent puts a hand on James’ shoulder, and finally, James backed into the woods with his cohorts, disappearing. Once they’re gone, Esme immediately gathered up the bats.

“Get Bella and Annabeth out of here. We’ll follow them.” Carlisle told Emmett and Edward as he, Jasper, and a resentful Rosalie raced off after the three vampires.

Emmett held me in his arms as he and Edward ran to the Jeep. They strapped us in as Emmett sat next to me. Edward got in the driver’s seat and started to drive.

“James is a tracker. I saw his mind.” Edward snarled. “The hunt is his obsession, and our reaction set him off. Annabeth, he might know you.”

The tires spun as Edward whipped the Jeep around as he drives down the mountain.

“We’re a large clan of strong fighters all protecting two vulnerable humans.” Emmett added. “We just made this his most exciting game ever.”

I gasped as Bella blanched with the dawning realization of what we had just wrought up on them all as the Jeep careens down the road. A jolting, death defying ride splashing through creeks until we reached the end. The Jeep sped wildly down the road.

“The first place he’ll go is your house. He’ll track your scent there.” Edward told us.

“What?!? Charlie’s there.” Bella told him. “He’s in danger because of us.”

“Emmett, he’s going to kill Uncle Charlie!” I reminded him. “He recognized me from somewhere. He might kill him.”

“Then we’ll lead the tracker away from him. Somehow.” Edward sighed.

He angrily whips around a bend, mud flying. When we arrived home, Emmett kissed me.

“I’m going to hate this forever.” I sighed.

“I know your uncle’s going to forgive you.” Emmett reminded me as we headed to the door.

Uncle Charlie watched a baseball game on T.V. as the door suddenly burst open to reveal Bella and I crying and Edward and Emmett devastated.

“I said, leave me alone!” I screamed at Emmett.

“Leave!” Bella added.

“Bella, don’t do this. Just think about it, please-” Edward begged.

“Annabeth, please.” Emmett looked at me, sad.

His sad face made my heart break.

“Get out! It’s over.” Bella and I screamed as we slammed the door.

Uncle Charlie has risen, baffled, concerned.

“Annabeth? Bella? What happened?” He asked.

“I have to get out of this place.” Bella replied.

“Out of Forks. We’re leaving. Now.” I added as we ran upstairs.

Uncle Charlie hurried after us as we entered our rooms. I slammed the door behind me. Emmett was pulling things from my drawers and shoving them into a duffle faster than humanly possible. I stood next to him.

“I can’t hurt him.” I whispered.

Emmett mouthed 'it’s going to be okay' as Uncle Charlie knocked.

“Did he hurt you?” He asked us.

“No, Dad.” Bella replied.

“Then what?” Uncle Charlie asked.

“I broke up with him.” I told him as I helped Emmett pack.

My hand brushed his as he looked at me. He kissed my head.

“I thought you two liked them?” Uncle Charlie asked.

“That’s why we have to leave. We want this.” I responded as we got our toiletries.

“I just want to go home.” Bella added.

“I’ll be with you soon.” Emmett whispered to me as he disappears out the window.

I continued my performance. Bella and I opened our doors as he follows us as we carried our duffle bags.

“Bella, Annabeth, please.” Uncle Charlie begged as we walked downstairs.

“You’re mother’s not even in Phoenix.” He reminded us.

“She’ll come home. I’ll call her from the road.” Bella answered.

“You can’t drive home now. I’ll take you to the airport in the morning.” Uncle Charlie asked us.

“I want to drive. We need time to think. We’ll pull into a motel in a few hours. I promise.” I sighed. “I’ll drive for Bella for some time.”

We reached the ground floor with Uncle Charlie on our heels. We’re almost to the door but Charlie blocked us.

“Ann, Bells, I know I’m not around much, but I can change that. We can do more things together.” He begged us.

Bella took a deep breath, hating herself for what she’s about to say.

“Like, what? Like watch more baseball on the flat screen? Or go to the Coffee Shop?” Bella asked.

“Same people, same steak, same berry cobbler every night? That’s you, Uncle Charlie. Not us.” I continued. “It’s been like this for me. It’s tiring. I’m tired of the same old routine.”

This hits Uncle Charlie hard. I was about to cry as we headed to the door.

“Bella…I just got you back.” Uncle Charlie begged. “Annabeth, please don’t go. You’re all I have left of my sister.”

I started to cry. Bella held my hand as she was forced to deliver the final blow.

“And if we don’t get out now, we might get stuck her like Mom did.” She replied.

He was stunned, wounded. We took advantage of his shock, pushing past him out the door. We got into Bella’s truck as she started the truck and pulled out. I saw James looking at me from the woods. He smirked at me as we drove away. I saw Uncle Charlie in the rear-view mirror as he held pain in his eyes.


	20. Chapter 20

~~~~~~Annabeth’s P.O.V.~~~~~~

Bella drove as she was wiping tears away. Suddenly Edward was outside the car, near Bella’s window.

“He’ll forgive you.” He spoke up. Bella started. “Slide over…”

Bella slid over to my side as I hugged her, allowing Edward to open the door, slide in, and take the wheel. Bella slumped in my arms.

“His face…We said the same words Aunt Renee used when she left him.” I argued.

“It was the only way he’d let you go.” Edward reminded me as he floored it. “Charlie’s safe now, Bella, Annabeth. The tracker is following us-”

Suddenly, a dark figure leapt onto the bed of the truck. Bella screamed as I grabbed a screwdriver.

“It’s alright. It’s just Emmett.” Edward comforted us. “Alice is in the car behind us.”

Bella caught her breath. I looked behind me and saw Emmett looking at me. He saw my tears and held a face of sadness. Bella looked outside as we drove through the town. We saw Mike, Jessica, Erica, and Angela laughing, flirting, innocent, hopeful. Not knowing we’re being chased by a crazy vampire, who somehow knew me.

When we arrived, Emmett opened my door and pulled me into his arms. I cried into his chest as he carried me. Edward, Alice, and Bella followed us from the truck to the house, but they froze when the door opens and Laurent exits. They immediately took defensive positions as Carlisle appeared behind him.

“He came to warn us. About James.” He told us as they back down slightly. Laurent addresses us.

“I’ve grown tired of his games. But he’s got unparalleled senses. Absolutely lethal.” Laurent explained. “I’ve never seen anything like him in my three hundred years. And the woman, Victoria, will back him. Don’t underestimate her.”

Carlisle nodded thanks. Laurent looked at Edward and Emmett, apologetic.

“I’m truly sorry for what’s been unleashed here.” He apologized.

Then he left, disappearing into the woods. Emmett carried me into the garage as Rosalie opened the side door. The lights flipped on to reveal a pristine garage; the Volvo, the red BMW, a black Mercedes sedan, an SUV.

Everyone but Rosalie sprung into action, opening cupboards for supplies: cell phones, extra batteries, maps, portable GPS units, changes of clothes, cans of gasoline, etc. As they loaded up the vehicles, Emmett sat me down next to Rosalie.

“I’ve had to fight our kind before.” Jasper announced. “We’re hard to kill.”

“But not impossible. We’ll tear him up.” Edward added.

“We’ll rip him apart with our hands, then burn the pieces.” Emmett snarled as he grabbed some of my clothes.

“I don’t relish killing another creature.” Carlisle sighed. “Even a sadistic one like James.”

“If he doesn’t get to one of us first.” Rosalie added.

“This is insane. You can’t put yourselves in danger like this for me. For Annabeth.” Bella argued.

“Too late.” Rosalie reminded her.

“I don’t want you or anyone else to get hurt.” I added.

Edward shot Rosalie a look, but he grabbed two sets of keys off a hook throwing one set, lightning fast, to Carlisle.

“I’ll run Bella south, Emmett will take Annabeth to Jacksonville, while you lead the tracker away.” Edward explained.

“No, Edward, the tracker thinks you two won’t leave Bella and Annabeth. He’ll follow you.” Carlisle reminded him.

“I’ll go with Bella and Annabeth. Jasper and I will drive them south.” Alice spoke up as she faced them. “I’ll keep them safe.”

Edward didn’t say anything as Emmett tightened his hand on mine. Frustrated, Alice stepped forward.

“Can you keep your thoughts to yourself?” He asked.

She nods. An unspoken agreement. Edward finally surrenders his keys to Alice. Then he opens one of Bella’s suitcases, pulling out clothes, tossing them to Esme.

“Esme, Rosalie, put these on so the tracker will pick up Bella’s and Annabeth’s scent.” He told them.

Emmett handed my clothes to Rosalie when she doesn’t take Bella’s.

“Why should I? What is she to me? Just a danger you’ve inflicted on us-” Rosalie asked.

“Rosalie. Bella is with Edward. Emmett found Annabeth. They’re a part of this family now. And we protect our family.” Carlisle reminded her.

“I’m going to help for Annabeth’s sake.” She sighed as she went to change into my clothes.

Carlisle hit the door opener and the massive metal doors roll open. He squeezes Edward’s shoulder before he and Esme climb into the SUV. Everyone finishes loading up as they climbed in cars. Emmett hugged me as I wrapped my arms around his neck.

“If he hurts you or Bella.” Emmett told me. “I’m going to rip him, limb from limb.”

“He’s not going to hurt me.” I whispered. “Get back to me safe and sound.”

“Anything for you, my love.” He kissed me.

I kissed him back softly as Bella pulled me into the car with her. I waved goodbye to Emmett as he became a dot in the distance.

~later~

The sun begins to rise on the empty road as the Mercedes sedan sped down the highway. Jasper drove as Alice sat in the passenger seat. Bella and I were in the back, Bella’s eyes red from crying. She talks on her cell phone.

“Mom, it’s me again. You must have let your phone die.” Bella said. “Anyway, I am not in Forks anymore but I’m okay. Annabeth’s with me. I’ll explain when you call.”

She hung up, then faced back out the window, watching the green misty Olympic Peninsula speed past.

~~~~~~Third Person P.O.V.~~~~~~

Edward, Rosalie, and Logan dart past the trees, blasting through the misty woods. Edward, the fastest, in the lead. Edward stopped, trying to read his enemy’s thoughts. Rosalie tears a tiny swatch of her shirt and left it on a flowering maple tree. And then they’re gone.

Emmett, Esme, and Carlisle crouched atop a hill, looking down at the river. In the distance, below, they saw Victoria jog into view. She then looked in their direction. Once they were assured she has their scent, they continued over the hill’s crest.

Meanwhile, James blasted past the flowering maple, then stopped, backtracking to the tree. He found the tiny swatch of fabric. He started off again, but stopped and smelled the fabric. Something’s not right. He ran back in the opposite direction.

~~~~~~Annabeth’s P.O.V.~~~~~~

My eyes popped open. I got up and saw that Bella and I were atop a bed, fully clothed. I rose as Bella woke up, reorienting. When we both walked to the living room, the blinds are pulled. Alice and Jasper stare blankly at a T.V. set. Several plates of food crowd a table. Alice looked up as Bella enters, looking at her cell phone.

“I wish he’d call.” She sighed.

“You should eat.” Alice told her as I grabbed the food and began to eat.

Bella sat down heavily.

“They could get hurt. It’s not worth it.” She said, turning to me.

“Yes, it is.” Jasper reminded her.

We were taken aback. It’s the first time he’s engaged with us.

“Emmett and Edward have changed since they found you. And none of us want to look into their eyes for the next hundred years if they lose you.” Jasper continued. “It’s worth it.”

Suddenly, Alice reeled. Jasper goes to her as Bella followed. I looked up from my food.

“What do you see?” Jasper asked.

“The tracker. He just changed course…” Alice replied with worry in her voice.

Jasper quickly set a pad of paper and pencil in front of her.

“Where will it take him, Alice?” He asked.

“Mirrors. It’s a room of mirrors.” She replied as she began to draw at hyper speed, closing her eyes, trying to see it clearly.

“How do the visions work?” I asked.

“Edward said they weren’t always certain.” Bella added.

“She sees the course people are on, while they’re on it. If they change their minds, the visions change.” Jasper explained.

Bella and I looked over Alice’s shoulder to see the drawing.

“So the course James is on now will lead him to…” I began.

“A ballet studio.” Bella finished, realizing what the place was.


	21. Chapter 21

~~~~~~Annabeth’s P.O.V.~~~~~~

“You’ve been here?” Alice asked her as she looked up.

“No. I don’t know. Maybe.” Bella replied.

“I remember Bella taking ballet lessons as a kid there. I often went there for summer breaks whenever she had a recital there.” I explained. “The school had an arch like that.”

“Was your school here in Phoenix?” Jasper asked.

“Yeah, around the corner from my house.” Bella answered. “But we haven’t been there in ten years.”

“Do you have any reason to go now?” Jasper asked her.

“No. Hell, no. I hated the place.” Bella confirmed.

“Maybe, James went there since we have something there?” I asked.

I looked at Bella as she nodded, agreeing with me.

He might want us to go there, I thought.

Alice and Jasper shared a look, trying to figure this out. Suddenly, Bella jumped as her cell phone rang. She picks it up as she saw the caller ID and exhaled in relief. She picked it up. My phone rang as well as I walked to the bathroom.

“Emmett, you’re okay, right?” I asked, accepting the call.

“I’m okay, Annabeth.” Emmett’s voice made me smile.

“Where are you?” I asked.

“I’m coming to get you.” Emmett told me. “Carlisle and Edward are now with me. But…”

“Something happened, right?” I asked, dread filling me.

“We lost the tracker. The woman is still in the area. Rosalie and Esme are protecting your uncle.” Emmett sighed.

“Alice had a vision before you called.” I replied. “The tracker, James, decided to go to a ballet studio.”

“A ballet studio?” Emmett asked me.

“Bella went there once.” I explained. “It’s near their house here. I often visited there. I think it has to do something with us.”

“Don’t do anything you’d regret.” Emmett told me. “I don’t want to lose you.”

“I don’t want to lose your either.” I lowered my voice. “I love you.”

I swore I heard Emmett smile.

“I love you, Annabeth Swan.” Emmett told me. “Stay there.”

I hummed as we hung up.

~few hours later~

Alice was in the lobby, settling the bill. Jasper loaded up the car out front. Bella and I were in the bedroom as she packed and I paced. Bella’s phone rang as she picked it up. She puts it on speaker phone.

“Mom, I’m so glad you got my-” Bella said.

“Annabeth? Bella? Where are you?” Aunt Renee asked us.

We shared a look.

“Calm down, Aunt Renee. Everything is fine, okay. I’ll explain every-” I told her, but we hear rustling on the line, as if she dropped the phone.

“…Mom? Are you there?” Bella asked.

Then we heard a voice that sent a chill down our spines.

“I must say, Forks High School doesn’t protect its students’ privacy very well.” He told us. “It was just too easy for Victoria to find your previous address.”

“What the hell did you do?” I asked.

“Shh. Nice house you have here. Not the best on the block, but comfortable.” James told us. “I was prepared to wait for you. But then Mom came home after she received a very worried call from your Dad. It all worked out quite well.”

We looked at each other with fear in out eyes.

“Annabeth? Bella?” We heard her call out for us.

“Leave Aunt Renee out of this.” I asked him.

“You’re protective of her. That’s nice. You can still save her. But you’ll need to get away from your friends.” James laughed. “Can you do that?”

“I…don’t think so.” Bella replied.

“If your mother’s life depends on it?” He asked us.

We looked at each other, but there’s no choice here.

“Where should we meet you?” I asked.

“The old ballet studio around the corner.” He told us. “And I’ll know if you bring anyone along. Poor mommy would pay the price for that mistake.”

We heard him sniff the air.

“She smells like you, Bella. Delicious.” James added as he hung up on us.

“We have to do this.” I told Bella as she looked for a weapon.

She nodded as we grabbed our pepper sprays. We walked through the lobby, scanning for Jasper and Alice. We spotted them outside under the porte cacher, loading the Mercedes, deep in a heated discussion. We slipped out the opposite door, rushed toward a taxi, and jumped in closing the door. The driver was an elderly woman with a hacking cough.

“8th and Palo Verde, please.” I asked as she nodded.

The taxi pulled out. Bella watched the hotel disappear.

I’ve never given much thought to how I would die…But dying in the place of someone I love seems like a good way to go…

It pulled away, leaving us on the curb facing the deserted building. Bella twirled her mother’s ring around her finger, then reached for the pepper spray.

I can’t bring myself to regret the decisions that brought me face to face with death…they also brought me to Emmett.

Bella nodded as we slipped the pepper spray into our jeans pocket. She wrapped her purse strap around her wrist. She took a deep breath, approaching the school as we peered in the windows. The blinds are drawn. But from inside, we could hear a faint sound.

“Annabeth? Bella?” We heard Aunt Renee call for us.

It’s time. We walked to the front door which we discovered to be unlocked. I nodded at her as we entered the room.

“Annabeth, Bella, where are you?” Aunt Renee asked us.

Bella whirled, trying to find its source. We followed the sound to a cleaning supply closet. Bella threw open the door to find a T.V. On screen, a video played, Bella, age 7, and I, age 8, hid in the very closet the T.V. was in now. Little Bella looked up at us.

“Don’t you want to dance, baby?” Aunt Renee asked.

Little Bella shook her head stubbornly as little me snickered. Bella rolled her eyes at me. The frame jiggled as my aunt handed someone the camera. Aunt Renee, ten years younger, appeared on screen and knelt next to Bella and I.

“Everyone makes fun of me.” Bella told her.

“But you’re a wonderful dancer.” Aunt Renee reminded her. “Like Annabeth.”

“Mom, I suck.” Bella sighed.

“No, you don’t.” Little me reminded her as we heard laughter from behind us.

We spun as I pushed Bella behind me, trying to locate James in the mirrors.

“That’s my favorite part. Stubborn child, weren’t you?” James asked.

Bella face flushed with rage…and relief.

“She’s not here.” I sighed.

“Sorry. But you really made it too easy.” Jame told us as he was now visible in the mirror.

He sighed, disappointed. Then he stepped up next to us and points a video camera at Bella and I.

“So to make things more entertaining, I’m going to make a little film of our time together.” He said. “Borrowed this from your house. Hope you don’t mind.” He turns it on. “And…action!”

“Bella, run!” I yelled as she flung her purse at him, and ran for the door.

I sprayed him as I ran after he.

“Excellent! An escape attempt.” James laughed as he wiped the pepper spray from his face.

Suddenly, he’s right behind us. Bella and I froze.

“It’ll break Edward’s and Emmett’s little hearts.” He told us as he smelled our hair and touched our throats.

“Edward has nothing to do with this.” Bella shot back.

“Neither does Emmett.” I added.

“They will. Their rage will make for more interesting sport than their feeble attempt to protect you.” James laughed as he’s having too much fun to notice the pepper spray in Bella’s hand.

She spun around and sprayed him. Then she ran, as James reeled back briefly. I ran after her as he leapt over me and landed right in front of Bella. He flung my cousin across the floor like a bowling ball.

“Bella!” I screamed as she smashed hard into a mirrored column.

James captured it on film.

“Beautiful! Very visually dynamic.” He laughed as he turns to me. “I chose my stage well.”

James smiles at me as she stalked towards me.

“I remember you very much.” He said. “At the time, you were just a baby.”

“Y-you-” I stuttered as I walked backwards. “You killed my parents?”

“I wanted your mother, but she chose your father instead.” James sneers. “Her blood was so appealing to me…but you would have to satisfy my needs instead.”  
He grabbed me by the throat and squeezed. I gasped for breath as he tossed me towards another column next to Bella. He advanced toward us.

“Get away from my cousin, you bastard.” I gasped as blood filled my head.

I saw blood on my hand when I touched it.

“Still stubborn, aren’t you? Is that what makes you so special? Because frankly, I don’t see it.” James asked us.

“We have each other.” Bella told him.

He inhaled as if he can taste us already.

“Too bad they didn’t have the strength to turn you. Instead, they kept you these fragile little humans. It’s cruel, really.” He smirked as he flips the camera, but the lens is coated in pepper spray. He tries to wipe it off.

“Well done! You’ve succeeded in annoying me.” He told us as he smashed Bella’s shin.

I heard her tibia snap.

“No!” I screamed as I heard my cousin scream in agony.

“Tell Edward how much it hurts.” James snarled as he pointed the camera at her. “Tell him to avenge you.”

“No! Edward, don’t…” Bella screamed again.

“Let her alone!” I screamed as he turns to me.

James turned to me as I tried to get away from him, but he slammed me into the ground. He then proceeded to smash my hand as I screamed.

“You’re rather the strong-hearted one.” James told me as my blood pooled. “Your blood is so…good.”

He smiled sadistically at me as Emmett came in and slammed into him.

“Stay away from her!” He screamed as he repeatedly punched him.

“Emmett!” I gasped as he turned to me.

“Annabeth! Please don’t die on me!” He asked me as Edward came in and picked up Bella.

They leapt toward the balcony exit door when suddenly they were jerked downwards. James yanked Edward and Emmett violently onto the floor, knocking us down from their arms. James flung them up into the top window, embedding them in the casement and bricks.

Bella and I landed on the glass. One entered my shin and I was bleeding heavily. One entered Bella’s thigh as well. Bella and I pulled out the glass pieces out of us as blood pooled. James crouches beside Bella and I as he grabbed our hands.

“No!” I screamed out as I knew what he’s going to do.


	22. Chapter 22

~~~~~~Annabeth’s P.O.V.~~~~~~

Looking directly at Edward and Emmett with a sinister grin, he sank his teeth into Bella’s head then he bit my hand. I screamed as Emmett snarled. He and Edward climbed out as they attacked James. They savagely plowed him through the floorboards. Bella and I screamed in pain as we watched them fight James.

Emmett was knocked back by James as he kicked Edward, delivering death blows when suddenly Edward’s hand shot up and grabbed James’ ankle. Emmett slammed into James as Edward swung him around like a baseball bat, smashing him into mirror after mirror. Bella moaned as the sound of her pain slices through Edward. In an animalistic fury, Edward bit off a piece of James’ flesh.

“Emmett…” I whispered as Emmett turned to me.

He ran towards me as Carlisle came up to Edward, placing a hand on his son’s shoulder. Edward turned to see his father as Logan, Jasper, and Alice drop down from the balcony. Edward’s expression changed as he realized he’s gone too far. He backed off as his siblings crouch into attack mode and lunged at James like a pack of animals.

Carlisle rushed to the injured Bella who screams again in pain. Edward dashes toward her as Emmett held my good hand.

“Carlisle, he bit them.” He told them.

I watched Logan, Jasper, and Alice as my vision faded, them going in and out of focus…it almost looks like a tribal dance as they rip out the floorboards and build a fire…it’s like a funeral pyre as they rip James apart, throwing limbs into the fire.

Carlisle worked fast to assess her wounds, focusing on a massive bleed from Bella’s leg and my shin. But clearly our hands hurt the most. I writhed in pain as Emmett held pain in his eyes. Carlisle applies pressure to the gash on her thigh as he instructed Emmett to wrap something around my arm.

“Bella’s femoral artery’s been severed. So has Annabeth’s as well.” Carlisle informed. “They’re losing too much blood.”

“It’s on fire! My hand!” Bella screamed.

I could only scream.

“You have to make a choice. Either the change happens-” Carlisle told them.

“No!” Edward shot back.

Alice appears behind Edward, fuzzy, indistinct.

“It’s going to happen. I’ve seen it.” Alice spoke up.

Emmett shook his head.

“She can’t be like me.” Emmett told her.

“It doesn’t have to be that way.” Edward added.

“Alice, find me a tourniquet. A rag, a shirt.” Carlisle asked her.

Alice held her nose and avoided the blood as she ripped the sleeve off her blouse and knelt to aid Carlisle.

“It’s burning!” I screamed as my hand twitched.

“What’s the other choice? You said-” Edward asked.

“Tighter above the knee.” Carlisle instructed as Alice tightened the blouse around Bella’s leg.

He wrapped the piece of Alice’s blouse around my shin.

“Carlisle?” Emmett asked.

“You can’t try to suck the venom out.” Carlisle informed.

“I won’t be able to stop.” He replied.

“Find the will to stop. But choose, they only have minutes left.” Carlisle answered as Emmett looked at me.

I was whimpering as I looked up at him. I begged with my eyes to stop the pain. Finally, he took my hand. I tried to pull it away as it hurts.

“It’s alright, Annabeth.” Emmett told me. “I’ll make it go away. You’re coming back to me.”

He looked at me as he placed his mouth on the bite mark on my hand, sucking the venom out. I could feel the venom leaving me. Then, Emmett’s eyes turned wild. I realized as the frenzy started. He sucked harder. Hungrily. Anguished, he wanted to stop but can’t. Carlisle’s voice sounded miles away.

“Stop. Their blood is clean, you’re killing them.” He said but the bloodlust is too strong.

He was killing me. I looked up at him as my eyes filled with forgiveness for what’s happening. Emmett was growing blurry as he disappeared into the blinding light. It’s as if I was drowning or something.

Death is peaceful. Easy, I thought as I lost consciousness.

“Annabeth…” I heard Emmett say my name as I floated.

Emmett reached out a hand as a brilliant light flares in my eyes. My eyes slowly opened as I saw light.

Life…is harder…

An oxygen tube rested under my nose. I was confused as I looked around. A hand stroked my cheek as my surroundings come into focus.

“You’re awake, baby! You’re okay!” Aunt Renee smiled.

I saw her in front of me. I laid in a hospital bed. Bandaged, shin in a cast. In bad shape. She hovered over me, tears in her eyes. On the dresser, I saw get well cards and a photo montage of me, Bella, and our friends from Forks.

“Emmett? Where’s-” I asked.

“He’s asleep.” Aunt Renee told me as she nods across the room to a chair in which Emmett “sleeps.”

“He never leaves. And your Uncle’s down in the cafeteria.” She said.

“What…happened?” I asked. “Where’s Bella?”

“Bella’s in another room. I just visited her.” Aunt Renee informed me. “Baby, you and Bella fell down two flights of stairs and went through a window.”

I was drawing a blank, confused. She tried to jog my memory.

“Emmett and Edward came here to convince you to come back to Forks. His father brought him down. You went to their hotel but Bella tripped into you as you both fell on the stairs.” Aunt Renee told me. “You broke your shin. Bell broke her leg. And you both bit each other on the wrist.”

I realized it was a cover story.

“Sounds like Bella.” I smiled as Aunt Renee’s cell phone beeped.

She opened it, read a text, and started typing in a reply.

“It’s Phil. He’s worried about you.” Aunt Renee informed me.

“Aunt Renee, you’re…texting.” I gasped.

“I told him to stay in Florida. The Suns signed him!” She told me.

“That’s great, Auntie.” I smiled.

“Charlie wants you to come with Bella there. Thinks it’s safer for you there. Jacksonville is always sunny and you’ll have your own bathroom.” Aunt Renee smiled back.

“Aunt Renee, wait. I want to live int Forks. I have Uncle Charlie…” I told her. “…and friends…and Bella…and…”

“And he’s there.” She looked at Emmett. “Just like Bella.”

“She’s okay?” I asked.

“Woke up and hour before you did.” Aunt Renee told me. “Charlie doesn’t like him. Blames him and his brother for your leaving.”

“What do you think?” I asked.

“I think that boy is in love with you.” She lowered her voice.

I smiled. She grinned as I glanced at Emmett.

“Um, Aunt Renee, would you mind getting Uncle Charlie? I want to talk to him. Apologize.” I asked.

“I’m sure he doesn’t care about that, baby. But I’ll go get him.” She told me.

She kissed my forehead before she exits. I watched her go. The door shut behind her. I turned back to find Emmett standing next to me with deep concern. My eyes well as he looked at me with love in his eyes.


	23. Chapter 23

~~~~~~Annabeth’s P.O.V.~~~~~~

Emmett kissed my forehead soothingly.

“Were you able to kill James?” I asked.

“We took care of him. And the woman, Victoria, she ran off.” Emmett answered.

I sighed with relief.

“At least I didn’t die.” I smiled. “You saved me.”

“You’re not.” Emmett shook his head. “I’m the reason you’re in here.”

I could tell that seeing me in the bed caused him pain. He stroked my face.

“The worst of it…was thinking I couldn’t stop.” Emmett argued.

“Don’t beat yourself up for this.” I reminded him. “You took the venom out of me.”

“Annabeth, you should go to Jacksonville.” Emmett argued. “With Bella. Where my world doesn’t mix with your world…Where you can be safe.”

“You’re kidding me, right?” I asked. “I’m not leaving you. Don’t you dare say that to me. I can’t lose you. I lost my parents and I can’t lose you either.”

I glared at him as Emmett chuckled softly.

“No use arguing with you.” Emmett told me as he wraps an arm around me. I cuddled into him.

“He killed my parents.” I whispered. “They’re finally avenged.”

“I know.” Emmett replied back as I started to fall asleep. “I love you, Annabeth River Swan.”

~two weeks later~

Bella and I got home two weeks ago. Alice came over to our house earlier to get us in our Prom dresses. Emmett and Edward are in their tuxedos, sitting at the dinner table with Uncle Charlie, waiting for us to come downstairs. They pretended to drink water as Uncle Charlie glared at them.

Even calm, Edward was unnerved by Charlie’s glare. Then they heard footsteps as they got up and headed to the stairs. They saw us walking down the stairs. We descended down the stairs with difficulty with our leg casts. Uncle Charlie edged out Edward and Emmett to help us down.

“Alice bought me the dress.” I asked as he walked up to me. “It was the only thing that would fit over my cast. Is it too…?”

“You’re absolutely gorgeous.” Emmett smiled. “I’m the luckiest man in the world.”

“We’ll take good care of them, Chief.” Edward informed Uncle Charlie.  
“Heard that before.” Uncle Charlie sighed.

Edward and Emmett moved to open the car door. Uncle Charlie held Bella and I back.

“I put new pepper spray in your bags.” He said.

“Dad.” Bella groaned.

“…and…you both look beautiful.” He sighed.

Emmett helped me into the Jeep as we pulled out. When we pulled in, Emmett helped out as Edward sat Bella and I down. As they left to park, Jacob came up.

“Hey.” He said as we turn to him.

“Hey, Jacob.” I smiled at him as he sat down next to us.

“What are you doing here?” Bella asked. “Brought a date?”

“No actually. Dad told me you’re back.” Jacob smiled back.

“And?” Bella asked.

“And he paid me twenty bucks to tell you to break up with your boyfriends.” Jacob explained.

“Tell him we said no.” Bella argued.

“And to pay up.” I added as Jacob laughed.

Emmett and Edward came up as Jacob tried to help us up.

“Jacob.” Edward said as Jacob nodded.

“See you two soon.” He told us as he walked away.

Emmett helped me as he walked me to the Inn. Mr. Molina and other teacher are there.

“Prom.” I sighed. “I can’t believe you’re making me do this.”

Emmett just grinned as he guided me around a corner to the backyard to Prom, Monte Carlo style. Gaming tables and roulette wheels. Guys in tuxes and girls in gowns gamble for prizes, dance, and socialize.

“You really are trying to kill me.” I laughed.

“Prom is an important rite of passage. I don’t want you to miss anything.” Emmett chuckled. “Either way, you look amazing. I can’t keep my hands off you.”

I smacked his chest. I can’t be mad at him as I just shook my head affectionately. We continue into the prom. Several heads turned as I saw Alice and Jasper dancing gracefully. Rosalie and Logan danced as well. Rosalie glanced over; indifference replaced fury as she saw Bella, and looked at me with pride in her eyes.

But Alice waved brightly. I returned it with a smile as we hear a crossfade into the next track. It’s Eric at the turntables, flipping through a stack of vinyl. They nod at Bella and I as we both shot them a smile when a flashbulb got our attention.

Mike and Jessica stood in front of an Aston Martin cut-out. Bella caught their eye as Mike does his best James Bond impersonation. Jessica posed like Pussy Galore as Bella gives her a thumbs-up, circling her chest. Emmett smirked, then turns to me.

“Shall we?” He asked me.

“We shall.” I told him as he carried me to the dance floor.

He placed my feet on his as we danced.

“See? You’re dancing.” Emmett smirked at me.

“At prom.” I added.

As we danced, I felt Emmett’s arms bulge under my hands. I bit my lip, keeping my arousal at bay. Emmett smirked at me, whispering in my ear that he can smell my arousal.

“You’re really strong.” I reminded him.

“I’m the strongest one of my family.” He smiled at me.

“I like it.” I agreed. “I know you can protect me.”

“I’ll always protect you.” Emmett informed me. “You mean the world to me.”

“Then why did you save me?” I asked.

He looked at me, confused.

“If’d you let the venom spread, I could’ve been like you by now.” I explained.

“I didn’t want you to be changed like that.” Emmett told me. “I want you to choose when you want to change.”

“At death’s door.” I finished.

“No.” Emmett shook his head as he twirled me around. “When you decide what to do with your life.”

“I want you. Always.” I argued.

“Not now.” Emmett sighed.

“I’m dying anyway. Every minute, I get closer, older.” I explained. “And I don’t want to get older.”

“Soon.” Emmett told me.

“Not the way Alice saw it.” I added. “I heard her. She saw me like you. She saw Bella like you.”

“Her visions change, Annabeth.” Emmett reminded me.

“Based on what someone decides. And I’ve decided.” I agreed.

“You’re too stubborn.” Emmett sighed. “Being with you is all I want.”

“Have you even met me? I dream about being with you forever.” I smiled at him.

“You really want this?” Emmett asked me.

“Yes.” I replied.

He lowered his lips to my neck. One bite was all it would take.

“You’re ready right now?” He asked.

“Yes.” I replied.

His lips hovered over my skin, then he pressed his lips to my throat. Not a bite. A kiss. He looked at me.

“I’ll change you if you will marry me.” He asked me.

I looked at him…and finally smiled.

“Propose to me in a better and romantic way.” I said as we whirled around, gliding on his grace, never looking away from one another.

“I will.” Emmett told me.

No one will surrender tonight. But I won’t give in. I know what I want, I thought.

~~~~~~Third Person P.O.V.~~~~~~

Someone was watching Emmett and Annabeth dancing, looking down from the window of a second floor hotel room in the Inn. Edward and Bella were close by.

The music wafting up in echoes. Victoria was there, turning from the window. She’s stylishly dressed no, but seething as a low, sinister snarl appeared in the back of her throat.

Her burgundy eyes were filled with tears as she vowed vengeance. She swore to kill Annabeth in the most grotesque manner as her mate wanted her. She walked away.


End file.
